Echange équivalent
by MadBird
Summary: Un duel qui ne se passe pas comme prévu, un accident impossible, un secret à garder... Roy n'a décidément pas de bol. Surtout avec Fullmetal et ses hommes qui lui courent sur le haricot! suite de "At night we all dream exept him!"
1. Chapitre 1

Cette fanfiction fait suite à une autre, "At night we all dream exept him!". entre temps, les personnages de FMA ne sont pas devenus miens (et ne le seront jamais)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Un mois était passé depuis qu'Ed et Al avaient retrouvé leur corps. Roy était rentré à la cité de l'Est et repris des habitudes un peu bouleversées par ses nouvelles capacités. Le titre de Ed n'avait finalement pas changé (quel nom aurait-il pu avoir? Child Alchemist? Little Alchemist?) Mais Al avait reçu le nom de Soul Alchemist (ça en jette comme titre!). Malgré les instances de ses subordonnés, Roy n'avait plus redit un mot à propos de Great Valley (et qui sait à quel point Hawkeye est têtue!). La vie avait repris un court normal.

Aujourd'hui, Ed et Al devait rendre leur rapport sur leur dernière mission. Roy avait redouté ce jour comme un rendez-vous de dentiste. Il n'en restait pas moins impatient de revoir les frères Elric: leur rapport paraissait inutile tant les journaux parlaient d'eux et de leurs exploits! Roy avait hâte de voir ses "subordonnés". Assis à son bureau privé, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte:

-Entrez!

-Bonjour colonel! salua Ed, on vient faire notre rapport

-Même pas pour une visite de courtoisie? Au moins, ma porte est encore entière!

-Ha, ha. Ce n'est pas drôle, colonel.

-Peut-être, mais il a raison Niisan, dit Al en rentrant. Bonjour colonel!

Roy remarqua qu'Al avait adopté le même style vestimentaire qu'Ed, mais il avait une allure plus posée et plus mature. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui avait le rapport sous le bras! Il s'avança et le posa sur le bureau. Roy l'ouvrit et le feuilleta pendant que les deux frères s'asseyaient sur le canapé. Il eut un sourire amusé en lisant le dossier: ce devait être Al qui l'avait fait car il était complet, clair, agrémenté de documents et bien écrit.

-Je suis heureux de voir qu'il existe des gens sur Terre capable de rendre des rapports achevés! – Ed fulmina et Al sourit, gêné – Bon, ça me semble complet et, ô miracle, il n'y a pas trop de dégâts! Alors, quelle mission va avoir l'honneur de se voir résoudre?

-Je pense qu'il n'y en aura pas avant mon examen, répondit Ed.

-Déjà? demanda Roy, surpris.

-Ouais, et je pense que vous vous doutez de quelle option je vais choisir, ricana Ed.

-Un duel? Tu manques d'originalité! Ton caractère belliqueux t'emmène assez souvent à l'hôpital, et la dernière fois, tu y es resté dix jours! Tu vas te ramasser en beauté!

-Rien n'est moins sûr. La dernière fois, vous m'aviez pris par surprise!

-Chose pas très difficile à faire, ton esprit est resté aussi petit que toi. C'est par ailleurs ta taille qui a fait duré le combat aussi longtemps!

-Je vais vous dégommer en deux coup de cuiller à pot, vous allez regretter de vous être foutu de ma tronche, hurla Ed.

-Niisan! Du calme, paniqua Al.

-Viens, on y va.

-N'oubliez pas de fermer la porte – Ed prit la poignée et s'apprêta à fermer violemment la porte – et sans la claquer!

Au dernier moment, la porte ralentit et se ferma doucement. Même fou de rage, Ed respectait les limites et n'osait pas les dépasser (bien que Roy ne l'ait jamais menacé). Quelques instants plus tard, alors que Roy rangeait le dossier, on frappa de nouveau à la porte:

-Entrez!

-Hugh! Grand chef, est-ce que j'ai tout raté?

-Bonjour Maes, désolé, les frères Elric sont sortit il y a deux minutes. Quand es-tu arrivé?

-Ce midi. Ed doit passer son examen et vu ce que tu m'as raconté, j'en ai déduit qu'il allait se cogner un peu avec toi pour te faire cracher le morceau. Rassure-moi: il ne sait pas que je sais tout?

-Même Hawkeye ne le sait pas.

-Ouf! Mon espérance de vie vient de monter en flèche! Et sinon, tu vas accepter le duel?

-Ha, ha ! j'ai le choix? S'esclaffa-t-il

-Oui, c'est vrai que ma question est un peu très stupide (pas français, ce Hughes!). Mais bon… tu sais, tu peux quitter le pays un ans ou deux.

-Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de le battre, ce n'est pas trop difficile.

-Oui, mais Hawkeye, Havoc et Breda savent de quoi tu es capable. Ils le renseigneront amplement sur la question.

-Sur ce qu'ils ont vu, je ne m'inquiète pas trop à ce sujet!

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ne rien leur dire?

-Je ne saurais pas comment leur expliquer que tout est arrivé par ma faute.

-Qu'ils retrouvent leur corps et soient de nouveau ensemble?

-Qu'ils aient été séparés et aient ressenti le désespoir que j'ai lu dans les yeux d'Edward.

-Apparemment, ils s'en sont plutôt bien remis!

-Pas moi…

Un silence passa entre les deux amis. Roy s'assombrit. Hughes savait parfaitement à quoi son ami faisait référence en parlant du désespoir de Ed : il avait promis de ne plus jamais faire souffrir quelqu'un après la guerre d'Ishbal. Même si ç'avait été involontaire, il avait rompu sa promesse et s'en voulait énormément.

-Bon, on ne va pas commencer à faire une minute de silence à chaque bourde qu'on fait sinon moi, je vais finir par apprendre la langue des signes! Ça te dit un café?

-Pourquoi pas.

Ils allèrent au bureau commun où toute l'équipe était réunie autour d'Ed et Al. Ils saluèrent joyeusement Hughes quand il entra mais s'en mordirent les doigts quand il sortit les photos d'Elicia! Malgré tout, tous semblèrent savoir qu'Ed avait provoqué Roy en duel. Ils l'interrogeaient du regard pour savoir s'il allait relever le défi. Il ne répondit cependant pas à leurs regards et sirotait son café, imperturbable.

-Au fait, lieutenant-colonel Hughes, est-ce que le terrain militaire que vous aviez retenu la dernière fois est encore libre?

-Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi?

-J'ai bien envie de prendre une revanche sur le colonel. J'étais mal préparé l'année dernière mais cette année, je suis sur de pouvoir le battre!

-Si tu veux mais le terrain avait été salement amoché! Il y a encore des traces de votre passage.

-Je peux aller réparer les dégâts si vous voulez.

-Non, je ne préfère pas. On risque de soupçonner que tu l'ais trafiqué ou un truc du genre.

-Ah, ouais... C'est vrai.

-Et puis, il faut d'abord l'accord du Führer. Il devra être présent et il y a un jour de train entre Central et la cité de l'Est. T'as au moins deux longues journées devant toi avant ton examen.

-Je deviens patient, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça!

-Mon colonel, demanda Hawkeye, si le Führer est d'accord, vous accepterez aussi?

-Si le Führer l'autorise, cela devient un ordre, répondit Roy avec calme. Et comme on ne peut rien refuser à ce gosse sans qu'il fasse un caprice, dans trois jours tout au plus, je suis dans l'arène!

-QUI TRAITEZ VOUS DE GAMIN CAPRICIEUX?

-Il n'y en a pas trente six dans la salle, soupira Roy. Bon, c'est bien joli, toutes ces spéculations, mais le boulot ne va se faire tout seul! D'autant que si le lieutenant-colonel Hughes est encore une fois un inspecteur, on est mal!

-Pas de panique! Je suis venu en honnête militaire! Je suis en congé! Tiens, les frangins, je vous embarque! Laissons le travail aux travailleurs!

Hughes sortit les frères sous le bras (avec sa technique "kidnapping" dont il a le secret!). Roy continua son travail, sachant pertinemment que Hawkeye le scrutait avec insistance, semblant chercher ce qu'il cachait. Depuis trois semaines, il avait réussit à ignorer ces regards.

La réponse de King Bradley, chef du pays et de l'armée, ne s'est pas faite attendre. Ils reçurent la confirmation affirmative le lendemain pour le jour suivant.

Même s'il ne s'attendait pas à un refus, Roy sentit un malaise le gagner à l'annonce de la nouvelle.

* * *

Il n'est pas difficile de comprendre que Roy n'y va pas de gaité de coeur! Pourtant, il ne va pas être déçu! Je lui réserve un cockail de galère qu'il est pas prêt d'oublier!^^


	2. Chapitre 2

Franchement, je suis incapable de me retenir jusqu'aux vacances! Mais l'histoire me tournait tellement dans la tête que je voulais l'écrire au plus vite! Maintenant, j'en ai une autre qui est arrivée et qui me lâchera pas! Enfin, bonne lecture!

* * *

L'arrivé du Führer (pour une fois annoncée) se fit sans accident ni incident. Il s'installa dans le bureau privé de Roy et tout fut organisé pour le lendemain. Il avait été décidé que le combat se déroulerait la matinée afin que pouvoir réparer le terrain dans l'après midi. Les distances de sécurité furent en outre agrandies (pour éviter les deux douzaines de victimes de la dernière fois!) et le terrain consolidé pour mieux résister aux dommages collatéraux.

Ed s'était suffisamment exercé pour considérer qu'il pourrait "défoncer ce foutu colonel de mes deux qui fout pas un rond et qui me doit des explications" (fin de citation). Roy au contraire, n'avait pas cherché à s'entraîner et continuait le travail administratif. (Ed prit très mal la chose et pensa qu'il le narguait pour avoir les bonnes grâces de ses supérieurs.) Cela étonna d'autant plus qu'il ne semblait même pas prêter attention aux menaces de mort que Ed lui déversait continuellement.

-Vous pourriez au moins lui répondre, émit Havoc.

-C'est lui qui passe son examen, je ne crains rien dans cette histoire. Je ne suis qu'un "repère" qu'il doit égaler ou dépasser.

-Vous prenez toujours tout au pied de la lettre, ma parole! Vous ne vous êtes pas dit qu'il pourrait vous ridiculiser en vous dégommant!

-Il faut déjà que je le considère capable de me battre…

(Et paf!) Quoi qu'il en soit, le jour J arriva et le terrain bondé n'attendait plus que le début du combat. Bien entendu, c'est Hughes (avec interdiction de montrer une photo d'Elicia) qui présenta le duel:

-Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue au combat de l'année opposant le jeune alchimiste de métal à la puissance phénoménale, j'ai nommé le Fullmetal Alchemist, contre l'alchimiste de flamme restant toujours de marbre (impression de déjà entendu) j'ai nommé le Flame Alchemist! Attention! Trois! Deux! Un! – Hughes recula de trois pas puis se tourna et prit ses jambes à son cou – Partez!

Roy claqua instantanément des doigts et une déflagration jaillit vers Ed, aussitôt arrêtée par le mur que celui-ci transmuta. Il transmuta de nouveau le mur en canon pointé vers Roy mais ce dernier esquivait déjà et transmuta le sol où disparut le canon. Ed galopa vers Roy et transmuta une épée pour un corps à corps. Roy détruisit l'épée et se recula. Il transmuta de nouveau le sol et une vague de pierre engloutit Ed. Immédiatement, elle fut détruite et Ed, essoufflé mais amusé refit face à Roy:

-Vous êtes devenu très fort, admit-il, vous avez vu la porte de la Vérité. Mais moi aussi j'ai progressé.

-Montre-moi, répondit Roy.

Ed joignit les mains et Roy aperçut aussitôt les marques sur ses paumes. "Merde! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout? Pensa Roy, il est malade!". Il tenta d'arrêter Ed et leurs mains se joignirent. La transmutation fut si puissante que l'espace d'un instant, les spectateurs crurent se trouver en pleine tempête. Personne ne put voir l'arène et même le Führer fut aveuglé par l'éclair de lumière incandescente qui couvrait la zone. Au bout d'une minute, la vision se fit plus nette et on put apercevoir Ed et Roy, tombé par terre d'un côté et de l'autre, conscient mais le visage déconcerté. Ils étaient entiers mais de la surprise, leur mine passa à la peur. Ils regardaient tour à tour leur adversaire et leur propre corps. Al et Hawkeye se précipitèrent vers eux et Bradley stoppa officiellement le combat, curieux de leur réaction. Al s'approcha de Ed et Hawkeye de Roy :

-Niisan, ça va? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

-Mon colonel, vous allez bien?

-Oui, répondit Ed, à un détail près, c'est moi, Roy Mustang.

-Et c'est moi Ed, continua Roy.

-Quoi? Répliquèrent Al et Hawkeye en chœur.

Tous restèrent abasourdis par cette nouvelle. Le Führer lui-même s'avança vers le groupe tandis que les murmures des spectateurs s'élevaient dans l'air:

-Eh bien, que se passe-t-il?

-On a… échangé nos corps.

…

A l'infirmerie, les deux combattants furent enfermés dans une chambre et les militaires avaient rejoint leurs unités dans la perplexité générale. Ed, dans le corps de Roy, semblait effondré sur le lit. Roy, dans le corps de Ed, cherchait à comprendre comment la situation a pu dégénéré ainsi. Il se souvenait les cercles de transmutation sur les gants de Ed, du fait qu'il a essayé de le stopper, et puis plus rien. Il examina les gants (qu'il avait alors en main) en reconnu les cercles de transmutation d'âme de Al. Ed avait utilisé les gants de son frère:

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'utiliser les gants de Al ? demanda-t-il, troublé par le son de sa voix.

-Je pensais que je pourrais diviser mon âme et en mettre une partie dans ton corps, pour te faire arrêter le combat.

-Tu avais déjà essayé ça auparavant?

-Non.

-Et tu pensais que tu pourrais diviser ton âme sans problème!

-Al m'avait expliqué comment il s'y prenait.

-Son âme a été séparée de son corps! Argh! Tu ne serais pas dans mon corps, je crois bien que je t'étranglerais!

-Ne vous énervez pas pour si peu…

-Pour si peu? ON RISQUE LE REJET A CHAQUE INSTANT ET JE NE DOIS PAS M'ENERVER!

-Comment ça?

-Tu es exaspérant!

-Expliquez-moi, demanda Ed, soudainement crispé.

-Nos corps sont fait pour une âme précise, ça relève du miracle que nous soyons encore en vie! Normalement, nous devrions déjà avoir passé l'arme à gauche! Il faut réglé ce problème au plus vite! Refais la transmutation, commanda Roy en lançant les gants à Ed.

Ed enfila les gants et joignit les mains mais avant qu'il puisse avancer les mains, Roy eut une absence, comme un souvenir lointain, un livre et des étagères. Quelqu'un était assis à terre. Il revint à lui et fut pris de vertige. Ed, dans son corps, n'avait pas l'air bien non plus. Ses mains tremblaient:

-Qu'est-ce que c'était?

-Je…Je ne sais pas, articula-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu?

-Un livre de théorie…

-Et une bibliothèque?

-Oui, comment sais-tu?

-J'ai vu la même chose.

-Ça ressemble à un souvenir, mais… comment dire?

-Pas un souvenir qui appartient à votre mémoire. Comme si il venait d'une autre mémoire.

-Oui. Il y avait quelqu'un par terre, à côté de moi. Un enfant.

-Moi, c'était tout un groupe de jeunes qui lisaient. Un grand brun aux cheveux longs, un gars qui ressemblait au major Armstrong en plus jeune.

-Nos corps envoient à l'esprit de l'autre ses souvenirs. Refais! Qu'on récupère nos corps respectifs!

De nouveau, Ed joignit les mains. Une nouvelle absence fit entrevoir à Roy une pièce avec un cercle de transmutation, au milieu duquel se trouvait une poupée. Il entendit les pleurs d'une petite fille. Il revint encore à lui et vit Ed, le visage étonné.

-Et là, vous avez vu quoi?

-La transmutation d'une poupée. Toi?

-Une transmutation, mais je n'ai pas vu de quoi il s'agissait. On aurait dit un récipient avec un drôle de liquide.

-C'était de l'eau. On avait mis une grappe de raisin dedans et chacun a essayé de faire du vin – Roy sourit – même si j'ai été le seul à réussir à faire un liquide homogène de la bonne couleur, il était imbuvable!

-Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ces visions?

-On voit les souvenirs de l'autre depuis qu'il a commencé l'alchimie. Apparemment, c'est ce qui nous évite le rejet et ça se produit à chaque fois qu'on tente l'alchimie.

-Mais comment on va faire pour récupérer nos corps si on ne peut pas pratiquer l'alchimie?

-Il va falloir trouver un moyen… et en attendant supporter le corps de l'autre.

On frappa à la porte de la chambre et King Bradley, suivi de Hawkeye et Al, entra. Roy se leva immédiatement et fit le salut militaire tandis que Ed ne fit que se lever.

-Et bien, messieurs! Il semble qu'un petit problème a gâché l'épreuve du major Fullmetal. Ainsi donc, vous avez échangé vos corps. Le colonel Mustang se trouve dans le corps du major Elric et inversement.

-Tout à fait, Généralissime, affirma Roy, dans le petit corps blond, malheureusement, nous sommes incapables de réparer l'erreur du Fullmetal Alchemist.

-Hé, ça va, râla Ed, ne me mettez pas tout sur le dos!

Roy ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard explicite:

-Bon, c'est vrai, ajouta Ed, je n'aurais pas dû tenter quelque chose que je ne maîtrisais pas mais vous n'avez pas non plus empêché mon erreur.

-Je n'aurais pas pu le faire puisque je ne savais pas en quoi consistait le principe de l'attaque. – "débrouille-toi tout seul, Edward!" –

-Ok, c'est entièrement de ma faute, mais avouez, mon général, que j'en subi largement les conséquences!

-Peut-être, répondit Bradley, mais vous n'êtes pas le seul à payer le prix de vos erreurs, et je considère que le colonel Mustang est plus mal en point que vous physiquement parlant!

Roy sourit intérieurement, Ed au contraire grimaçait de la réplique de Bradley, "Je suis pas le seul à te trouver petit, Edward!"

-Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai décidé de vos mettre tous les deux en quarantaine, jusqu'à ce que le problème soit réglé. Et c'est un ordre.

…

* * *

Ha! Quelles colères ils vont pas pousser! Ils pourraient, je suis certaine qu'ils me tueraient! Enfin... attendons la suite.


	3. Chapitre 3

Je vais pas trop vous rabâcher les même chose si ce n'est:

Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Monsieur, s'écria Ed, vous n'allez pas nous mettre en quarantaine! Je vais l'étrangler au bout de deux minutes! (cours toujours...)

-Si l'on apprenait que deux alchimistes ont échangé leur âme, il risque d'y avoir des conséquences dramatiques. Et on ne peut pas vous laisser prendre le poste l'un de l'autre, au risque que vous fassiez une erreur. La seule solution est de vous mettre en quarantaine jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Vous ne sortirez que dans vos propres corps. C'est un ordre.

-Mais bon sang! Colonel! Dites quelque chose.

-Fullmetal, répondit-il, c'est un ordre, et je suis plutôt d'accord avec le généralissime: si par malheur l'un de nous faisait une bévue ou même que son corps rejetait l'âme en public, ça risquerait de rendre les choses impossibles. Et crois-moi, je parle autant pour toi que pour moi.

-Bien! Voilà un homme de raison, déclara le général, vous serez transférés dans une propriété militaire, seuls le lieutenant Hawkeye et le Soul Alchemist seront autorisés à vous rendre visite, puisqu'il sont déjà au courant. Personnellement, je retourne à Central et je ferais publier une quelconque excuse pour éviter les soupçons. Je vous quitte!

Il s'en alla. Ed avait déjà une fulminante envie de mettre un coup de poing à Roy. Celui-ci cessa de saluer et regarda Ed:

-On est mal.

-A cause de qui?

-Tu veux que je te le rappelle?

-Pourquoi l'avez-vous approuvé?

-Edward, c'est un ordre du général, le personnage le plus haut gradé dans l'armée. Et puis tu sais qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen que de rester cloîtrés. – Ed restait mauvais mais fit une moue désappointée qui, sur le visage de Roy, semblait décalée avec son habituel impassibilité. Hawkeye ne put s'empêcher de rire tout bas. – et au vu de la tête que tu me fais tirer, je suis bien heureux de l'avoir approuvé! Rah! Vivement que cette histoire soit réglée! Etre petit me rend acariâtre!

-Qui traitez-vous d'acariâtre?

-Moi, pour une fois. Bien qu'indirectement toi…

-On doit vous accompagner au plus vite dans la maison que vous occuperez, fit Al, dépêchez-vous!

Ils sortirent et allèrent vers le sud de la ville en voiture. Ils arrivèrent à une propriété entourée d'un mur d'enceinte. Comme toutes les possessions militaires, des barbelés avaient été ajoutées en hauts de ce mur pour éviter toute infiltration de l'extérieur. La grille d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une maison modeste mais très belle et très bien entretenue. La résidence était petite mais avait deux étages et un jardin fleuri. Elle comportait une grande salle de vie, une bibliothèque plutôt conséquente et une cuisine équipée au rez-de-chaussée. L'étage se partageait en trois chambres avec salle de bain privative et une pièce qui avait dû servir de salle de jeux avant de recevoir un bureau et des meubles de rangements.

-Le lieutenant et moi avons préparer une valise pour chacun de vous, déclara Al en posant celle qu'il avait faite au sol.

-Ah! Cria Ed.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, demanda Roy, inquiet.

-Vous allez me voir… - Ed déglutit – ben…

-Mais quel gamin, s'exaspéra Roy, de toute façon, toi aussi! Et crois-moi, j'ai plus à me plaindre que toi. Rien que parce que cette galère, c'est entièrement ta faute, et que je paie les pots cassés autant que toi! Après on peut rajouter la quarantaine, l'échange de nos corps et tous les problèmes que ça signifie! Sans parler du risque de rejet qui plane sur nos têtes comme une épée de Damoclès! Alors tu arrêtes définitivement tes remarques de gosse de 7 ans…

Un flash back lui fit voir un cheval en fer et le sourire d'une femme très jolie agenouillée dans l'herbe. Il revint à "lui" et vit que Ed avait lui aussi vu un souvenir de son passé, mais apparemment pas de la même nature: il avait un visage hébété:

-Edward, tu te tais, quoique ce soit. On en parlera plus tard! – plus le temps passait, plus Roy était crispé – Alphonse, lieutenant Hawkeye, vous devriez nous laisser on a des choses à s'expliquer.

Dès qu'ils eurent quitté la maison et fermé le portail, Roy emmena Ed dans le salon. Ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils:

-Bon, là on a un ENORME problème… en plus, commença-t-il. Avant, les souvenirs ne se révélaient qu'à la condition que nous utilisions l'alchimie. Là, ils sont apparus sans l'alchimie. On a tout intérêt à régler le problème aussi vite que possible. Mais avant ça, dis-moi ce que tu as vu pour avoir une tête aussi ahurie.

-Votre professeur d'alchimie… c'est le père du lieutenant Hawkeye?

-C'était, il est mort. – Roy se félicita alors d'avoir fait partir Hawkeye – sinon?

-Des manuels de théories. C'est tout.

-Bon, ça va. évite de faire part de ces souvenirs à qui que ce soit, personne ne doit savoir. C'est clair?

-Pourquoi?

-Réfléchis: si le gouvernement apprend que cette transmutation permet de voir la mémoire des corps, ils l'utiliseront sur les prisonniers, ou même les suspects, peut-être innocents. Et puis, ça peut rappeler de très mauvais souvenirs…

-Comment est-il mort?

-Il était malade, il a eu une crise fatale. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

-Vous aviez quel âge, vous et le lieutenant?

-J'avais dix-huit ans, je rentrais à l'armée. Elle en avait dix-sept.

-Et vous, vous avez vu quoi?

-Un jouet en fer et une femme… j'imagine que c'était ta mère. – Ed baissa la tête, pensif – et voilà! Il suffit d'être dans ton corps pour faire des boulettes à répétition!

Il se gratta la tête. Ça allait sans dire, ils étaient dans la galère jusqu'au coup, voire plus. Comment arranger le problème?

S'ils tentaient l'alchimie, ils voyaient les souvenir de l'autre. S'ils attendaient, les souvenirs venaient d'eux même. Dans un sens, ça leur permettait de rester dans le corps de l'autre, mais d'un autre côté, il valait mieux que Ed ne voie pas l'utilisation qu'il a fait de l'alchimie durant la guerre d'Ishbal. Que faire?

-Tu vois un moyen de reprendre possession de nos corps?

-Aucun… et vous?

-Non plus… je faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque, tu m'accompagnes?

-J'ai le choix? Rit Ed, presque blasé en se levant. *impression de déjà-vu*

Ils allèrent dans la bibliothèque, heureusement remplie de livre d'alchimie, et commencèrent à chercher un possible moyen de résolution.

...

Au bout de cinq heures de recherche, ils n'avaient rien trouvé de concret. Roy entendait les gargouillis de Ed de l'autre bout de la salle. Il soupira:

-Si t'as tellement faim, va faire à manger!

-Mais je ne sais pas cuisiner…

-Quelle plaie! Ça va j'ai compris j'y vais.

-Vous savez cuisiner au moins?

-Ce sera toujours mieux que ce que tu pourras faire…

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara un repas. Il revint une demie heure plus tard avec deux assiettes de pâtes et émincés de poulet (miam). Ed sauta sur la nourriture et avala son assiette en un temps record. Roy lui, laissa son assiette sur la table et continua les recherches:

-Vous ne mangez pas?

-Je cherche avant tout.

Ed prit l'assiette de Roy et lui mit sous le nez:

-Mangez, je ne veux pas que vous mettiez mon corps en vrac.

-Et moi, je tiens plus que tout à récupérer mon corps.

-C'est pas en mourrant de faim que vous le récupèrerez plus vite. (un point)

Roy prit l'assiette et mangea de mauvaise grâce.

-En tout cas, vous cuisinez pas mal!

-Je prends ça comme un compliment, merci.

Malgré leurs études assidues au cours de la journée, ils ne trouvèrent rien qui puisse les aider. Désespérés, ils allèrent se coucher, souhaitant que la nuit leur porte plus conseil que les livres...

* * *

Et voilà la suite! deux publication et un seul jour!? Je suis en forme!


	4. Chapitre 4

Attention, là ça devient corsé!

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

La lune brillait à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. Malgré la fatigue, Roy n'arrivait pas à dormir: il avait beau se dire que le problème dans lequel il se trouvait avec Ed avait forcément une solution, il ne se croyait pas lui-même. Il se tournait et se retournait dans le lit sans trouver le sommeil. Il finit par se lever et alla vérifier si Ed dormait. Ce dernier était affalé sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller. Roy n'avait qu'une envie: appeler son meilleur ami Hughes, qu'il lui remonte le moral et l'aide à trouver une solution, qu'il blague et rigole, même qu'il lui montre des photos d'Elicia, n'importe quoi plutôt que rester seul et avoir peur.

Mais il ne pouvait même pas lui écrire une lettre…

Il décida de descendre et de continuer les recherches. Beaucoup d'alchimistes avaient écrit sur la transmutation d'âme, mais c'était toujours vers des objets ou des corps inanimés. C'est dans cette pratique que résidait la transmutation humaine car on a démontré que seuls les hommes possédaient une âme: un alchimiste du nom de Flamel a transmuté des prisonniers vers des animaux, ils ont instantanément et très violemment rejeté l'âme humaine avant de mourir quelques instant plus tard (damned!). Le seul moyen était de tenter des expériences diverses et variées en priant pour ne pas activer le rejet ou perdre la vie…

Roy écrivit sur une feuille les possibles solutions qu'il pourrait voir:

Tenter une transmutation avec cercle.

Faire appel à un tierce pour transmuter les deux corps.

Attendre….

Il posa le crayon et soupira: il savait parfaitement que ces idées étaient impossibles. Transmuter avec cercle pouvait les mener à la Porte et ils pourraient disparaître dedans. Ils avaient déjà assez de problème à deux pour ne pas risquer la vie d'une autre personne. Attendre… ils le font déjà. Roy avait épuisé toutes les idées possibles et bien qu'il en cherchât d'autre, il demeurait dans un brouillard total. Il déchira la feuille et, instinctivement, la brûla. Il eut une nouvelle absence. Une salle sombre où flottait une fumée nauséabonde, une douleur inimaginable à la jambe, ou plutôt ce qui lui restait de jambe!

-Al! Où es-tu? Al! Al! criait-il. Maman!?

Un souffle rauque s'échappait de la vapeur. Il sourit, crispé, en voyant une main s'agiter. Mais son sourire le transforma en une grimace horrifiée devant le spectacle de ce corps décharné, inhumain. La chair à vif laissait échapper une odeur de sang et chaque mouvement de la créature se suivait de craquements atroces. L'être, avança le bras vers lui et aussitôt, il se mit à crier, à hurler. Effrayée, la créature recula et se colla au mur. Pinako ouvrit la porte et, de l'arme qu'elle tenait dans les mains, tira sur le monstre. Il se crispa, ramena ses membres sur lui et s'immobilisa. Son dernier râle hantait encore les oreilles de Roy quand il revint à lui.

Le souffle court, les yeux paniqués il attendit de s'être calmé. Il se leva, vacillant sur les jambes tremblantes. Il tenta de remonter dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit. Il avait vu, en tant que militaire, la mare de sang et le cercle de transmutation, mais il ne s'était jamais imaginé la créature en elle-même. Cette vision à elle seule lui avait donné la peur de sa vie, et sûrement celle de Ed. Mais malgré sa compassion habituelle, Roy ne put s'empêcher une pensée: "déjà à l'époque il ne faisait pas attention aux conséquences de ces actes! Il va falloir lui apprendre que tout n'est pas réalisable! On croirait un enfant!". Il retira immédiatement ce qu'il avait dit: bien sûr que c'est un enfant. Du moins il l'était.

Il commençait à somnoler et s'endormit rapidement écrasé sous le poids de la fatigue et des émotions.

Ed, lui, se réveilla assez tôt (ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes). Il alla voir si le colonel était réveillé. Il ouvrit la porte et vit son propre corps couché et endormit. Il ne s'habituait pas à voir son corps bouger et parler comme cet abruti de colonel. Le voir faire le salut militaire l'avait totalement écœuré, l'entendre approuvé et argumenter un militaire encore pire! Il ne pouvait déjà pas supporter le colonel de loin, l'avoir constamment avec lui relève de la traversée des enfers! L'avantage était qu'actuellement, il dormait à point fermé. Ed décida de se laver en attendant qu'il se réveille.

Il entra dans la salle de bain et faillit crier en voyant son reflet. Il s'apaisa en remarquant qu'il était toujours Roy sous la barbe naissante qui lui avait poussé durant la nuit. Il fouilla dans la valise que Hawkeye avait préparé pour lui et trouva l'objet qu'il n'avait jamais été amené à utiliser: un rasoir. Après vingt minutes de tortures et de coupures incessantes, il parvint à comprendre comment se raser sans écorcher la peau (ça lui servira plus tard). Il prit une douche. Enfin, il s'habilla en civil (histoire de voir à quoi ressemblait le colonel quand il n'en était pas un). Il fut étonné de voir que les vêtements civils lui allaient mieux que l'uniforme militaire.

En prenait un pull, il entendit un bruit dans la valise, comme un objet qui cogne contre une vitre. Il sortit un cadre et une boîte à musique à manivelle. La photo montrait Mustang et Hughes souriants en chemise avec les manches retroussées et visiblement très sales. Mustang avait passé son bras sur les épaules de Hughes et tenait un verre (pas d'eau) à la main. Hughes posait sa main sur les cheveux du colonel et levait le pouce. Roy paraissait très jeune sur la photo tandis que Hughes avait des airs de supérieur.

Ed posa la photo et s'intéressa à la boîte à musique. Il tourna la manivelle et une musique douce s'échappa. Elle semblait mélancolique et avait pourtant des notes de fond militaires. Le colonel ne répondrait pas à la question qui lui apparut alors: que signifie cette musique?

Il pouvait cependant y répondre… il joignit les mains et eut le vertige. Une rue en ruine lui apparut, le général de brigade Grant se tenait devant lui et circulait à travers les rangs en récitant un briefing:

-Messieurs, vous vous êtes engagé dans l'armée pour servir ce pays. Vous êtes à la fois l'épée et le bouclier de l'état, c'est votre responsabilité de le protéger des attaques extérieures et de tout ennemi de l'intérieur. Désormais, vous êtes soldats en guerre. Tout Ishbal que vous rencontrerez sera votre ennemi. Ne laissez aucune chance à un Ishbal de vous tuer. Toute personne que vous épargnerez sera considérée comme preuve de désobéissance à l'état.

-Que devons-nous faire des femmes et des enfants? Demanda une version jeune d'Armstrong.

-Vous m'avez entendu, aucun prisonnier, pas de quartier.

Un malaise passa parmi les troupes. Le général de brigade passa devant Ed:

-Quelque chose à ajouter, major Mustang?

-Rien, monsieur.

-Et vous, lieutenant Kimblee?

-Juste une question: quand commence-t-on?

-Immédiatement. Vous devez nettoyez le quartier Est devant vous. En avant!

En rang, les soldats avançaient dans les rue puis se dispersèrent vers la ville. Il rencontra des guérilléros Ishbals qu'il tua avant qu'ils ne pointent leur arme sur lui. Puis il rencontra des hommes non armés, les adolescents, des femmes, des enfants, qu'il tuait machinalement.

-Major, cria un militaire, un sniper nous dégomme! Il est dans cet immeuble!

Ed leva le bras, claqua des doigts. Une explosion souffla le bâtiment comme s'il s'agissait d'un château de carte. On vit un corps tomber parmi les décombres. Ed vit la jeune femme, ange déchu mais superbe, les cheveux dans le vent et le fusil en main. Il s'approcha des ruines et vit le corps inerte. Son ventre était arrondi. A côté d'elle, une enfant, sûrement sa sœur, avait dans ses petites mains les munitions qu'elle devait lui tendre, une boîte à musique à manivelle se trouvait entre elles. Ed la prit, la mit dans sa poche et continua son travail. Arrivé au bout du quartier, il put en voir un autre, démoli par les balles et l'alchimie de ses prédécesseurs. Un bâtiment encore debout servait de QG. Il y entra et alla dans une pièce vide. Il ne devait pas porter les mains à ses yeux pour ne pas humidifier ses gants. Un morceau de miroir restait accroché au mur et Ed put voir le colonel comme il l'avait vu sur la photo. Son visage était impassible mais des larmes coulaient le long de sa figure sale, laissant une traînée boueuse sur chaque joue et lui donnaient des airs d'enfant. Il avait pleuré durant toute l'opération. Ed revint à lui, bouleversé.

* * *

Lequel va crier le plus sur l'autre, la suite... pas tout de suite. (laissez à mes doigt le temps de taper!)


	5. Chapitre 5

BONNE LECTURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Roy se réveilla un peu plus tard en sursaut. Il avait rêvé de cette créature. Ses cheveux en bataille l'avait pratiquement étranglé et étaient en bataille. Il alla voir si Ed était enfin réveillé et le trouva dans la chambre, assis sur le lit et lui faisant dos.

-Je vais faire le petit déjeuner, dit-il.

Sa voix fit sursauter Ed qui se retourna, surpris de le voir et passablement énervé (peut-être à cause des coupures, mais il vaut mieux ne pas parler de chose qui fâche).

-A moins que tu n'ais déjà mangé, ajouta Roy.

-Non, répondit Ed, bien dormi?

-Pas tellement, et toi?

-Pareil. Qu'est-ce tu fais?

-Quand avez-vous été envoyé au front à Ishbal?

Roy fut interloqué de la question.

-Tu as eut une absence?

-Répondez!

Roy réfléchit:

-Un mois après la mort de mon maître, j'ai pris la résolution de rejoindre l'armée, deux semaines plus tard, j'ai commencé l'entraînement. J'ai été jugé bon élément et indispensable dans le conflit. On m'a envoyé de toute urgence au front en tant qu'arme de destruction massive la semaine suivante. Pourquoi donc?

-C'est quoi cette boîte à musique?

Roy s'assombrit: elle gardait tous les souvenirs qu'il avait du conflit. Il n'avait appris que bien plus tard le nom et l'origine de la musique: l'hymne Ishbal et chant religieux en l'honneur du dieu Ishbala.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça? C'est personnel!

Avant même de l'avoir vu partir, il sentit le coup de poing que lui envoya Ed en pleine face. Une douleur inexprimable lui parcouru le visage et il sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il fut plus choqué par la réaction de Ed que par le geste en lui-même. Étourdi, il fixa Ed qui lui lança un regard plein de colère et de haine.

-Tu as vu mes souvenirs.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure!

Roy sourit malgré lui, il avait mis un an après la guerre pour ne plus avoir cette vision de lui. Ed le vit sourire et ne s'en énerva que davantage:

-Et vous en êtes fier?!

-J'obéissais aux ordres. Il fallait que j'obéisse ou c'était la cour martiale et la mort par fusillade.

-Vous auriez alors mieux fait de désobéir. Ça aurait fait un enfoiré de moins dans ce bas monde!

-Que veux-tu? On ne choisit pas son courage.

Roy le regardait dans les yeux et Ed ne répondit pas. Il se rendit compte à quel point les paroles qu'il avait dites étaient blessantes.

-Pour ce que j'ai fait durant la guerre, je pense qu'on peut voir pire.

-Quoi donc?

-Une transmutation humaine, par exemple.

Ed se tut, ne voulant pas aborder le sujet. Mais il s'attendait à ce que le colonel lui en fasse des remarques. A son grand étonnement, il récupéra la boîte à musique et le cadre et sortit de la chambre.

-Je vais faire le petit déjeuner, répéta-t-il.

Ed ne se sentait que plus mal. Le colonel avait dû passer des nuits blanches après cette guerre. Qui sait combien de compagnons il a perdu durant cette guerre, quelle horreur ç'avait dû être de vivre et de combattre dans de telles conditions ou même les actes horribles qu'on l'avait forcé à faire. Ed aurait préféré se faire crier dessus plutôt que Roy le laisse ainsi se rendre compte par lui-même de ses erreurs. Il descendit l'escalier et entra dans la cuisine.

-Colonel, balbutia-t-il, excusez-moi, je…

-N'en parlons plus, le coupa Roy. Ni toi ni moi ne sommes fier de ce que nous avons fait alors ça ne sert à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. – il lui tendit une assiette de bacon et des toasts – mange, on a encore fort à faire pour récupérer nos corps.

Ed mangea en silence mais il y avait encore une question qui lui occupait l'esprit:

-Colonel?

-Oui?

-Le lieutenant Hawkeye, elle… y était?

-On l'appelait notre ange gardien. Elle était un sniper embusqué et elle a sauvé la vie de beaucoup de nos soldats. Mais elle n'a jamais tué d'Ishbal s'il n'attaquait pas l'un de nous. Pour elle aussi cette guerre reste son pire souvenir. Il n'y avait que Kimblee qui semblait en garder un souvenir heureux, mais c'était un fou. Il a tué ses hommes en même temps que ses ennemis, mais il était indispensable et n'a eu son procès qu'à la fin de la guerre. Il doit être mort depuis longtemps.

Roy se tut. Ed n'osait plus briser le silence de peur de dire quelque chose qui pût paraître déplacé ou maladroit. Roy remarqua son malaise.

-Ne te mets pas dans un tel état, toi aussi tu es passé par des moments pas faciles. D'autant plus que tu était bien plus jeune que moi. Je ne dis pas qu'il y a du mérite à faire ce que tu as fait mais… tu as réussi à te relever malgré tout.

Ed se détendit à ces paroles. Bien plutôt que de le critiquer comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal, le colonel tentait de le rassurer. Roy lui sourit.

-Merci, colonel.

-Pas de quoi… Rah! Je peux même plus dire "mon petit", maintenant que tu me dépasses!

-Maintenant c'est moi qui peux vous appelez "petit colonel"!

-N'en profite pas ça va pas durer, lui fit remarquer Roy. Surtout que l'affaire devient d'autant plus pressante que tu ne sais pas te raser!

-Et vous, vous ne savez pas vous coiffer.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et finirent leur petit déjeuner de meilleure humeur qu'à son début. Ed aida Roy à coiffer ses cheveux et ils retournèrent à la bibliothèque. Ils finirent tous les livres qu'elle contenait sans trouver plus d'aide que la veille.

Ed réfléchissait sur tout ce qu'il avait lu tandis que Roy rangeait les bouquins. Il tomba sur les cendres de la feuille qu'il avait brûlée par alchimie. Il eut soudain un éclair de génie! "Mais bien sûr!"

-Ed! il y a peut-être un moyen de retrouver nos corps!

-Comment?

-Je transmute sans joindre les mains! Quand c"est toi qui fait la transmutation, elle s'annule dès que tu joins les mains! Mais moi, je n'en ai pas besoin! La preuve: la feuille que j'ai brûlée hier soir est en cendres!

-Qu'attendez-vous? Transmutez-nous!

-Attends! Il faut que je puisse faire la transmutation. Apprends-moi le principe de la transmutation de son âme.

-On vient de lire une centaine de livre sur le sujet et vous ne savez toujours pas?!

-Ils parlent de la transmutation d'une autre âme que la sienne. Il faut que j'aille dans mon corps pour que tu ailles dans le tien. Et je vais devoir le faire sans pratiquer antérieurement.

-Alors dépêchons-nous! Ça c'est une idée! Vous êtes un génie!

-Arrête la cire et commence le cours!

Ed expliqua à Roy tout ce qu'il savait sur la transmutation d'âme et fut bientôt rejoint par Al qui venait prendre des nouvelles. Hawkeye qui l'avait accompagné en profita pour agrandir sa culture générale en alchimie. L'image aurait pu semblé assez cocasse de voir Al et le corps de Roy enseigné à ce qui semblait Ed et Hawkeye. Al fit aussi de nombreuses démonstrations et ils ne s'arrêtèrent que pour le repas (forcé par la mère poule Hawkeye). Ils continuèrent jusqu'au soir. Malheureusement ils durent s'arrêter encore car Al était obligé de partir et ils se séparèrent.

-Edward, demanda Roy, tu as appris tout ce que j'apprend?

-Bien sûr, je n'ai pas fais d'essai mais je maîtrisais la théorie. Il fallait que je sois prêt pour vous battre.

-Tu ne l'as appris que pour le combat?

-Oui. J'ai mis toutes les chances de mon côté.

Roy en fut à la fois étonné et flatté. Il lui sourit avec un air de défi.

-Il faudra qu'on finisse ce combat quand tout sera fini. Mais sans cette pratique! Ça va être dur pour toi mais je veux ma revanche!

-Je vais vous écraser, se vanta Ed, ça ne fait pas un pli!

-Je ne parierai pas dessus, fit Roy distrait. Surtout que tu as abîmé ton propre corps!

-Ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera!

-On verra? Il tendit la main, comme pour parier

-On verra! Ed topa.

* * *

Ils vont enfin régler le problème! mais vraiment, ils en ont mis du temps pour trouver la solution! Moi, je le savis depuis le début! (lol)


	6. Chapitre 6

Non mais vous rigolez! Finir l'histoire? Maintenant? sans rien faire? non, non, non, non, non! Du sang, des tripes et de la chair! rien de tel pour se mettre en appétit!

* * *

Bien que la relation qu'il entretenait avec Ed s'améliorait, Roy n'en était pas moins perplexe. Il était presque à la fin de cette galère mais il avait risqué gros. Ce soir encore, il souhaitait voir Hughes, lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, de ce qu'il avait vu, de la réaction qu'avait eu Ed en voyant son passé. Il s'endormit mal est dormait difficilement. Il dormait pourtant assez profondément pour ne pas entendre l'intrus qui entrait dans sa chambre. Ce dernier s'assit sur la chaise de bureau et posa les pieds sur la table.

Roy se réveilla une énième fois et se rendit enfin compte de la présence parasite. Il se leva en sursaut et alluma la lumière.

-Hugh! Grand chef rétréci!

-Maes! Comment… que… quoi?

-Je veux bien répondre à une question mais il faut la formuler. Petite vérification: tu es bien Roy?

-Euh… oui.

-Ouf! J'ai eu du mal à croire Alphonse quand il me l'a dit. Mais je ne le crois pas capable de mentir. Tu deviens quoi? Hé! Houlà!

Hughes avait failli tomber de sa chaise quand Roy lui sauta au cou.

-Maes! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point tu m'as manqué!

-On s'est vu il y a deux jours!

-Il s'est passé tellement de choses! Je… je me sentait complètement perdu!

-Quoi? Edward te fait des misères?

-Non, mais Alphonse ne t'a raconté que ce qu'il sait.

-Il y a autre chose?

-Et pas des moindres! Depuis qu'on a échangé nos corps, on voit les souvenirs de l'autre.

Roy lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur séparation. Hughes fut de plus en plus perplexe au fur et à mesure du récit.

-Et donc tu pense pouvoir régler le problème d'ici demain?

-Peut-être, si mon idée fonctionne.

-Je vois. Bon vaudrait mieux que je file avant que F… qu'Edward me voit!

Roy sentit une fausse note. Hughes n'avait jamais Ed par son titre, même à leur première rencontre il l'avait immédiatement appelé "Edward".

-Maes, comment es-tu rentré? La maison est entourée de barbelés.

-Tu crois que des barbelés vont m'empêcher de voir mon meilleur ami?

-D'accord, mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas de photo de ta fille? Et pourquoi veux-tu éviter Edward?

-Je n'ai pas le temps, il faut que j'aille bosser.

-Tu es en congé.

-Ah? Mince, démasqué. Hé!

Roy avait attrapé Hughes par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Sa chemise dévoila un cercle d'Ouroboros. Ce n'était pas Hughes. Il n'avait que l'apparence de son ami qu'il changea alors. De la forme de Hughes, il prit l'apparence d'un jeune androgyne aux cheveux sombres et à la tenue étrange. Roy était fou de rage.

-Qui es-tu?

-Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas fait les présentations: Envy, à ton service! J'imagine que tu ne m'as jamais vu auparavant mais vu que le Fullmetal nabot me connais, j'aurais préféré partir, si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

-Hors de question! Qui t'envoie?

-Oh, mais c'est un garçon très curieux, dites-moi! Tu peux toujours courir pour que je te le dise!

-Envy, c'est ça? Tu es donc un homonculus? Je ne peux donc pas te tuer, mais j'ai d'autres moyens de persuasion.

-Tu oublies peut-être que tu ne peux pas te servir de l'alchimie.

Roy prit le bras d'Envy et le tordit tant qu'il lui brisa les os. Envy ne cria pas mais réprima une violente douleur.

-Tu me sous-estimes.

-Toi aussi.

Aussitôt Envy tendit le bras qui se répara instantanément et prit la main de Roy qui le maintenait au mur. Il le fit le lâcher avec une force inhumaine et lui assena un coup de genou dans le ventre.

-Tu as raison, dit-il, je vais peut-être rester un peu, après tout, on ne m'a pas interdit de te tuer. Mais je veux m'amuser.

Il prit Roy par le col et le frappa d'un coup de poing dans la poitrine. Son cœur manqua un battement et plusieurs côtes cédèrent. Envy le lâcha, lui prit le bras et le tordit pour le forcer à se mettre à genoux. Il souriait de plaisir à la vue de sa victime.

-Apparemment, Monsieur est un silencieux. Ça fait mal, hein? – il força un peu plus le bras de Roy qui étouffa un cri – mais tu es trop fier pour le dire. Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, tu aurais pu resté en dehors de tout ça en te contentant de me laisser partir. Surtout que tu as le corps de ce minus. Enfin, c'est pas mes oignons, je me contente de le détester, ça suffit.

Roy avait si mal que sa vue se brouillait il eut soudain un coup de pied dans le dos. C'en était trop. Il prit le bras d'Envy et le tira en avant, l'allongeant sur le sol. Sa lampe de chevet était tombée par terre. Il l'attrapa et frappa la tête de l'homonculus de toutes ses forces. Le crâne céda et laissa échapper une mare de sang. Il ne fallait pas longtemps pour qu'il se soigne mais assez pour que Roy se précipite dans la chambre de Ed et le réveille. Heureusement, Ed comprit vite malgré la difficulté que Roy avait à parler. Le temps de se lever, ils retournèrent dans la chambre et virent Envy, assis, les mains sur le visage, libérant un chapelet d'injures. Ed vit la lampe et frappa de nouveau Envy. Roy la transmuta en épée (et eut une absence). Ed s'en servit pour la planter dans le corps qui se ranimait. Il frappa encore et encore, tant et si bien que l'homonculus finit par se tasser, rétrécir, diminuer pour prendre la forme d'une larve aux yeux immensément disproportionnés par rapport à son corps. Il était néanmoins encore capable de parole.

-Arrête! Pitié, je ne veux pas mourir! Je peux plus rien faire!

Ed s'arrêta alors, haletant. Il avait frappé d'abord par peur, puis par colère et se trouvait totalement hors de lui. Il lui restait le coup de grâce mais une main stoppa son geste.

-Inutile. Il est HS.

-Mais on ne va pas le laisser partir!

-Non plus. On va le garder – Roy prit un bocal dans sa salle de bain – là dedans!

-Quoi, hurla Envy, non, pas question. – il sembla vouloir ramper (mais il n'avançait pas plus vite qu'un escargot un jour de sécheresse) Roy l'attrapa et le mit dans la bocal.

-A mon avis, tu n'es pas en mesure de décider. – il posa le bocal sur la table et l'entoura de livres – et tu resteras tranqu…

Si Ed n'avait pas été là pour le rattraper, Roy serait vraisemblablement tombé.

-Colonel! Vous allez bien?

-Il ne te répondra pas, dit Envy, il est tombé dans les pommes! Pendant que tu dormais, je l'ai bien battu! Ça me rassure, même s'il est résistant, il reste humain!

-Toi, la ferme!

Ed regarda la chambre. Les centaines de mort qu'avait subi Envy avait transformé la salle en mare sanglante : Roy ne pouvait plus dormir ici! Ed l'emmena dans la troisième chambre et l'allongea sur le lit. En regardant de plus près, il remarqua des bleus sur le bras et le corps. Il devait sûrement avoir plusieurs côtes cassées et le sang qui s'échappait de sa bouche pouvait signifier un poumon perforé. Ed appela Hawkeye de toute urgence et lui dit de venir avec un médecin.

En effet, le médecin affirma les côtes cassées et le poumon qu'il définit "mal en point".

-Il faudrait l'opérer dans un hôpital mais le Führer vous interdit de quitter le bâtiment. Je vais devoir l'opérer ici.

* * *

Bah, quelle malchance! Dire qu'ils y étaient presque! Enfin, l'opération risque d'être... amusante.


	7. Chapitre 7

Le matin se levait tandis que le médecin commençait l'opération, assisté de Hawkeye. Ed devait veiller sur le vermisseau qu'était devenu Envy (qui avait déjà cassé le pot et rampé jusqu'au bord de la table. Mort d'inquiétude, il ne jetait que des regards assassins à la crevure qui se tortillait dans son nouveau bocal.

-Ça va ! tu m'aurais laissé faire, il souffrirait plus !

-Saleté.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est ma nature mortelle ou le corps de ce militaire mais tu me fais peur.

-Ordure.

-Arrête !

-Non, tu ne mérite que ça ! bon sang, tu as failli tuer un homme !

-Ce ne serait pas le premier ! et pas une grosse perte ! en plus, tu as failli tuer un homoncule alors ça revient au même.

-Et dire que je ne te tue pas parce qu'il l'a demandé !

Comme pour compenser son envie meurtrière, il commença à faire tourner le bocal entre ses mains.

-Hé ! arrête ! tu vas… tu vas me faire tomber (ou vomir !) !

Et en effet, Ed lâcha le pot qui se brisa à ses pieds. Avant même que la larve ne se soit remit de se qui venait de lui arriver, il la prit mais se coupa avec le verre. Au contact de son sang, Envy eut une violente réaction et retrouva sa forme humaine. Par peur, Ed empoigna son arme mais Envy l'arrêta.

-Attend ! je ne suis pas redevenu immortel ! c'est le sang, ça me donne assez de pouvoir pour ressembler à quelque chose ! Ne tire pas !

-Pourquoi te croirais-je ?

-Je serais immortel, je t'aurais déjà appelé nabot !

Ed leva son arme. Envy en effet n'avait pas fière allure, les bras levés et le regard effrayé braqué vers l'arme d'Ed. Il lui attacha tout de même les mains et les pieds. Étant donné qu'ils étaient encore dans la chambre ensanglantée, il en profita pour nettoyer comme il pu.

-Hé, euh… Fullmetal… tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir.

-T'as de drôles de réflexions, toi. Dois-je te rappeler que tu voulais le tuer ?

-Ouais, mais c'est le seul que je n'arrive pas à tuer, bien que j'en sois pas interdit. Pourtant je ne l'ai pas ménagé !

-Hé, oh ça va oui ? tu t'entends !

-Je sais ! cette discussion est tout aussi dingue pour moi que pour toi, mais… je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre. Oh, pis laisse tomber. Sinon, c'est quoi le programme pour moi ?

-Pour le moment tu reste ici…

-Ouah ! quelle idée palpitante…

Hawkeye toqua à la porte et Ed s'y précipita. Elle avait les mains couvertes de sang qu'elle essuyait comme elle pouvait. Elle était pâle.

-Ça va, il est sortit d'affaire. Mais il ne devrait pas se réveiller avant trois jours. Le médecin pense que son rétablissement prendra deux semaines… au minimum.

-Ah. Donc il va falloir attendre au moins deux semaines et demie.

-Alphonse va bientôt arriver, je vais lui expliquer la situation.

-Merci. Mais, il… le colonel va rester ici ?

-Oui, on apporte du matériel médical, il va falloir que tu veilles sur lui.

-Je ferais tout ce que je peux. Je peux aller le voir ?

-Bien sûr.

Il se tourna vers Envy, dans la lune et décida qu'il pouvait bien le laisser seul deux minutes. Il entra dans la chambre et fut presque choqué de la vision qu'il avait de son propre corps, allongé sur un lit souillé de sang, le visage creux, les yeux cernés. Il ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Avait-il vraiment cet air mort quand il dormait à l'hôpital ? Il fut poussé par derrière par Al. Deuxième choc : Al semblait rassuré de le voir dans cet état. « Quoi ? J'ai été dans un état pire que celui-là »

-Niisan, ça va ?

-Des deux, je pense que je me porte mieux que lui !

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Suis-moi.

Ils retournèrent dans l'autre chambre où Envy n'avait pas bougé. Rassuré par son frère, Al écouta l'histoire de cette nuit.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de lui ?

-Je n'en sais rien, déclara Ed, c'est le colonel qui m'avait dit de le garder en vie.

-Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux attendre son réveil. Toute cette histoire va retarder votre plan. Hawkeye a déjà dû partir. Il va falloir surveiller Envy et le colonel.

-On va galérer…

…

Le soir, Ed qui était allé dormir (en prévision de la surveillance qu'il devrait faire cette nuit) prit la place d'Al. Pour faciliter le travail, ils avaient pris le risque de mettre Envy dans la chambre de Roy. Envy, pourtant beau parleur, n'avait pas décroché un mot de toute la journée, se contentant d'observer ou de dormir (qui l'eut cru !).

-Ben quoi ? après tout, je n'ai plus de pouvoir.

-Mais t'es pas devenu humain pour autant, demanda Ed.

-Non, j'ai toujours le pouvoir de changer de forme et une force surhumaine. Mais mon corps est aussi faible qu'un corps humain. C'est arrivé une fois à Greed, il y a une paye.

-Je vois.

-Mais il n'y a pas que le sommeil…

-À bon ? quoi d'autre ?

-Je meure de faim.

-Ah. Euh… je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Ed alla dans la cuisine. Envy en fut abasourdi. « Quel… crétin ! ». Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde qu'il se laisserait avoir aussi facilement. Il brisa les cordes qui l'attachaient et s'apprêta à s'enfuir quand il entendit une voix derrière lui.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille.

Envy se retourna vers Roy, étonné. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés mais il s'agitait, pris de délire. Curieux (c'est un vilain défaut), Envy s'approcha de Roy.

-Qui ?

Roy grommela un mot incompréhensible.

-Qui ?

-Méschac.

-Envy s'assit, « Méschac ? C'est un nom Ishbal, ça. C'est bizarre, ça me rappelle quelque chose... »

-C'est qui Méschac ?

-L'enfant perdu.

-Il est où ?

-Je… je ne sais pas.

-C'est embêtant. Il vient d'Ishbal ?

-Tiens ! j'ai fait du riz – Ed venait d'arriver avec un bol rempli de pâte blanche – désolé je ne suis pas doué en cuisine.

-C'est peu de le dire ! t'es sûr que ça se mange ?

-T'es prisonnier, pas invité. Quand t'es-tu détaché ?

-Ben ce n'est pas pratique pour discuter avec l'éclopé, alors je me suis mis à l'aise !

-Quoi ?! le colonel s'est réveillé ?

-Non, mais il délire. Il parle d'un certain Méschac.

-Qui ?

-T'es plus apte à répondre à la question que moi.

-Comment ?

-C'est toi qui peux voir ses souvenirs.

-Ah ! oui !

Ed joignit les mains. Un flash l'aveugla.

* * *

Que va-t-il voir? Mystère.............


	8. Chapitre 8

Ed s'habitua difficilement à la lumière du soleil qui tombait sur lui. Il avait chaud. Il vit une colline de sable, une autre… il était dans un désert. Enfin, ils étaient, car tout autour de lui, des soldats marchaient plus ou moins en cadence vers le train. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour se rafraîchir et boire de l'eau à une citerne qui pompait la source d'un rocher. Lui, venait de claquer des doigts pour allumer une cigarette (et oui, tous les soldats fument un jour ou l'autre). Quand il rejoignit enfin le train, il en vit un autre, chargé de wagons à bestiaux. Mais c'était bien des hommes que transportait ce convoi, des Ishbals expatriés et menés au camp de réserve. Le Führer avait trouvé ingénieux de séparer le peuple Ishbal pour éviter tout risque d'une nouvelle rébellion. Mais on n'allait quand même pas les transporter dans des trains de voyageurs?

Les seuls wagons avec des sièges étaient ceux qui transportaient leurs gardes. Les Ishbals sortirent, femmes et hommes, jeunes et vieux, tous descendirent comme ils purent avec leurs effets personnels empaquetés dans des sacs de tissus. Tous les militaires se turent tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la citerne, les enfants et les vieillards en premier. Non pas un silence de mépris ou de haine, mais le silence que respectent les gens devant un spectacle de tristesse, surtout quand ils en sont responsables. Il remarqua que certains de ses hommes baissaient le regard devant ceux des enfants.

Ce fut même les militaires sous ses ordres qui aidèrent, à la grande surprise de tous, les Ishbals à boire en leur proposant des verres de leur propre paquetage. Mais la surprise fit suite à un évènement surprenant pour Ed (LE Ed) : tous les soldats (et Roy le premier) assistèrent les Ishbals. En son for intérieur, Ed en resta interloqué. Des soldats étaient en train d'aider un peuple qu'ils avaient détruit durant sept longues années. A vrai dire, ils n'étaient pas le seul: les Ishbals avaient été méfiants quand les premiers militaires leur avait proposer leur verre, puis ils étaient restés surpris face à la réaction des autres soldats. Mais ils prirent confiance et acceptèrent poliment leur aide. Sans mot, ils comprenaient. Oh, ils ne pardonnaient pas, c'était impossible de pardonner, pas si tôt, pas si facilement. Mais ils comprenaient les excuses muettes de leurs anciens ennemis, cachées dans le bras qu'ils tendaient, le verre qu'ils remplissaient, dans les gestes qu'ils faisaient avec délicatesse, de peur de faire encore mal.

Un jeune bleu, mobilisé uniquement pour la déportation, fut offusqué en voyant ce spectacle et voulu protester mais d'un geste habile, Ed le prit par l'épaule et le poussa plus loin. Le bleu ne se laissa démonter que par le regard appuyé que lui envoyaient ses compagnons et, excédé, partit.

Quand ils rejoignirent leur convoi, les hommes Ishbals serrèrent la main des soldats. Ed vit une jeune femme près du train militaire. Quand son convoi siffla elle se dirigea vers lui et murmura une étrange parole

-Méschac.

-Pardon?

Mais avant qu'il ait finit sa phrase, elle lui avait désigné l'endroit où elle se trouvait avant est courut vers son train. Il eut le temps de voir les larmes sur ses joues.

Intrigué, il se dirigea vers le lieu qu'elle avait indiqué et y trouva, entre les barreaux du wagon, un paquet enveloppé de linge _qui bouge_ ! (Vous me direz, c'est embêtant, mais non voyons! C'est juste… inhabituel!). Ed fut paniqué mais sentait que le Roy de l'époque n'était que surpris, curieux. Il tendit la main vers le tas de linge et le prit. Un enfant rose d'environs un an dormait dans ses bras d'un sommeil agité. Il se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux. Même si sa peau faisait penser à un enfant d'Amestris, ses yeux d'un rouge sombre montraient suffisamment son origine Ishbal. Les temps qu'il se rende compte de se qu'il devait normalement faire (c'est-à-dire ramener l'enfant à sa mère) il entendit le train partir dans un sifflement et un soufflement sonores. (Imaginez maintenant notre ami Roy prenant une délicate teinte verdâtre en pensant à mille et un moyens d'expliquer l'enfant qu'il a dans les bras à la bande de militaires de l'autre côté du train)

Ce dernier point l'empêche de bouger. Il ne sait comment réagir si bien qu'il resta planté l'enfant dans les bras, le regard perdu vers l'horizon du désert (l'abandonnera ? l'abandonnera pas?). Il tourna alors son regard vers le train. Il était à l'avant-dernier wagon et son compartiment était dix mètres plus loin. Impossible…

Ed revint dans la chambre de repos de Roy. Envy le regardait avec de grands yeux curieux.

-Alors?

-J'ai vu Méschac. C'est un enfant Ishbal qu'il a reçu d'une femme déportée. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

-Il ressemble à quoi?

-Il à les yeux rouges mais sa peau est blanche.

-Quoi?! Recommence!

Ed (étrangement obéissant, à moins que ce soit la curiosité) joignit encore les mains.

Il vit l'intérieur d'un compartiment privatif de première classe. Encore une fois, il claquait des doigts pour allumer sa cigarette. Il avait produit une gerbe de flamme mais sa cigarette, auparavant entre ses lèvres avait été habilement subtilisée par Hawkeye qui partageait le même compartiment.

-Vous devriez arrêter de fumer, ça nuit à votre image et c'est mauvais pour votre santé.

-C'est vrai, soupira-t-il, mais ça ne va pas être facile d'arrêter après deux ans d'habitude.

-Il faudra bien.

(Qu'est-ce que vous vous en fichez des problèmes de nicotine de Roy! Vous vous inquiétez surtout de savoir ce qu'est devenu Méschac! Voyons, vous vous en doutez déjà! Mais c'est vrai que si j'arrêtais de parler, vous le sauriez plus vite. Bouh! Quel suspense! Bon d'accord j'arrête, mais vous rangez ces flingues, OK!)

-Et puis il ne faut pas fumer devant un enfant, ça risquerait d'abîmer sa santé, continua-t-il en regardant l'intérieur de sa veste où était niché le bébé, endormi.

-Franchement, je ne vous comprend pas: vous entrez dans votre compartiment, un enfant dans les bras, vous m'expliquez comment vous l'avez eu, me demander de me procurer de quoi le nourrir et vous vous en occuper mais à aucun moment il ne vous est venu à l'esprit que tout ça n'a aucun sens.

-Qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place?

Hawkeye ne su que répondre et finit par pousser un long soupir de lassitude.

-Heureusement que vous êtes assez gradé pour avoir un compartiment privé… et une sacrée veine!

-J'ai une bonne étoile. – Hawkeye rougit face au regard qu'il lui lança – De toute façon, la mère est trop jeune et l'enfant trop pâle pour que ce ne soit pas l'œuvre d'un déboire militaire.

Le silence se fit, qui ne dit mot consent…

-En tout cas, je ne savais pas que vous saviez vous occuper d'un enfant.

-Je ne le savais pas moi-même!

-Instinct paternel inné? Ça m'étonne de vous.

-Comme je m'étonne de vous voir paniquer à la vue d'un enfant et me demander fébrilement ce que peux bien manger un enfant de cet âge.

-Le seul gamin dont je ne me sois jamais occupé a vingt ans, les cheveux noirs et est assis à côté de moi. Comprenez-moi, un bébé aussi petit n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

L'enfant s'éveilla et frotta ses yeux de ses petits poings. Ed se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre et vit son reflet, celui d'un Roy aux joues creuses, aux grands cernes et aux cheveux en bataille. Il sentit l'enfant s'agiter.

-Vous pouvez le prendre un instant ?

-Euh…Bien sûr.

Il sortit du compartiment et marcha le long du wagon. Arrivé au bout, il s'apprêta à se retourner pour continuer à marcher.

-Excusez-moi, il vous reste une cigarette, demanda une voix à côté de lui.

Il vit un jeune homme blond adossé au mur. Ed reconnut le lieutenant Havoc avec quelques années de moins.

-Si tenez! – il réfléchit puis ajouta: prenez le paquet. De toute façon, je dois arrêter.

-Ah! Et bien je fumerais pour deux.

-Je ne sais pas si ça m'aidera mais merci. A votre santé…votre nom?

-Havoc, Jean Havoc!

-Roy Mustang, enchanté.

Ed repris connaissance et vit les yeux de Envy rendus immenses par sa soif de connaître.

-Raconte!

-Il l'avait dans le train, il s'en occupait.

-Et après? Continue!

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant que ça.

-T'occupe, allez!

Ed joignit une troisième fois les mains.

* * *

Comment régler

1) le problème de cigarette de Roy

2) pourquoi Havoc fume tellement

3) comment ils se sont rencontrer

Après ne me dites pas que l'illumination intellectuelle n'existe pas!


	9. Chapitre 9

Il se retrouva dans un appartement qu'il assigna automatiquement à Roy, à la vue des gants ignifugés et des symboles alchimiques dispersés sur le bureau. Il transmutait une pièce de métal pour lui donner la forme de la boîte à musique posée à côté. Il entendit un pleur d'enfant et les appels désespérés de Hughes.

-Dépêche-toi, tes voisins risquent de l'entendre!

-Ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, on est dans un bâtiment civil, tu sais, dit-il en mettant la boîte à musique original dans un tiroir et en prenant l'autre dans sa poche.

Il arriva dans le salon où Hughes, habillé en civil (tout comme lui, d'ailleurs) tentait de calmer l'enfant dans ses bras.

-Je préfèrerais qu'il y ait le moins de témoins possible.

-J'ai honte de ce qu'on va faire.

-Roy, on en a déjà parlé, tu ne peux pas garder cet enfant! Et comment tu fais taire ce truc!

Roy prit l'enfant que Hughes avait dans ses bras. Celui-ci cessa alors de pleurer sitôt pelotonné contre lui et gazouilla tranquillement.

-Je ne pourrais jamais être père, fit Hughes en se grattant la tête (MON ŒIL!!!!!)

-Je me demande encore comment vous m'avez convaincu de faire une chose pareille, toi et Hawkeye. Mais quelle galère!

-Et elle te fait si peu confiance que j'ai dû prendre un congé pour t'accompagner et l'assurer que tout ce passerait bien. T'es prêt?

-Oui, j'arrive. Moi qui croyais que c'était pour me soutenir.

-Aussi.

Ils descendirent le bâtiment et marchèrent dans la rue. Pendant un long moment, aucun d'eux ne parla, bifurquant dans les ruelles. Ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment blanc et gris dont la grande grille laissait échapper des cris et des rires d'enfants. Après avoir sonné, une femme en tailleur les reçut.

-Bonjour, je suis la secrétaire de l'orphelinat. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

-Et si on ne veut pas, murmura Roy à l'oreille de Hughes. Nous vous suivons, continua-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

Ils traversèrent une cour ou des dizaines d'enfants jouaient et arrivèrent dans une véranda. La secrétaire les fit s'asseoir dans des canapés disposés autour d'une table basse. Malgré sa tenue stricte, la secrétaire était une femme souriante et amicale. Mais Ed sentait dans le cœur de Roy un mépris pour cette femme qui s'apprêtait à prendre Méschac.

-La directrice ne pourra malheureusement pas venir, elle est partie pour un autre orphelinat à sa charge. Mais nous pourrons prendre contact avec elle dès qu'on se sera mis d'accord. Donc, d'après ce que je sais, cet enfant est orphelin par abandon.

-Oui.

-Bon, a-t-il un nom?

-Méschac.

-C'est un nom étrange.

-Il est Ishbal.

-Pardon? Il n'en a pas le teint.

-Mais il en a les yeux.

-Je vois. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous recevons fréquemment des enfants Ishbals. La guerre a fait beaucoup d'orphelins.

-"Je sais" pensa Roy avec un pincement au cœur.

-Excusez mon indiscrétion, mais vous semblez très attaché à cet enfant, pourquoi nous l'amener?

-Disons que mon travail me demande beaucoup de temps et que mes collègues veulent que je reste. – regard noir à Hughes qui tente de se cacher sous les coussins –

-Je suis navrée de vous le dire, mais beaucoup de parents souhaitent adopter des enfants très jeunes. Il est possible que vous ne le revoyiez plus.

-J'en suis parfaitement conscient, mais de toute façon, il aura ce qu'il faut, je vous fais confiance.

"J'ai pas le choix"

-Bon, et bien nous sommes d'accord. Je vais régler les dernières formalités attendez-moi.

Elle se leva et partit. Hughes scrutait son ami.

-Ça va! lâche-moi les basques Maes!

-Tu mens.

-Non, sans blagues, tu crois? Ce gosse m'a été confié par sa mère en pleurs, je transgresse près de cent vingt règles du code militaire pour le faire venir à Central et me voilà dans un orphelinat à le laisser dans la même galère que…

-Je sais que tu n'as aucune envie de faire ça. Mais tu ne peux pas le garder, rappelle-toi ton but, tu dois empêcher que l'histoire ne se répète! Ici, ils vont lui trouver une famille qui l'aimera et qu'il aimera. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui…

Ils furent interrompus par le brouhaha des enfants qui rentraient. Roy vit de nombreux enfants au teint mat. Ils se mirent sur les tables. Une femme un peu âgée mais très joyeuse leur apporta un goûter. Les plus grands des enfants aidaient les plus jeunes en leur préparant leur tartines et en leur tendant des verres de limonade. En voyant cela, Ed repensa à la scène entre les militaires et les Ishbals. Un jeune garçon leur proposa quelques tartines et un verre de limonade.

-Vous en voulez.

-Euh… non, merci, répondirent-ils, surpris.

-Oh, t'as un bébé! Il est joli! Il s'appelle comment?

-Méschac.

-Hi hi! Il a les mêmes yeux que Toubal! Hé! Toubal! Viens voir.

En peu de temps, tous les enfants étaient réunis auprès des deux hommes. Ils prirent à tour de rôle le bébé et lui faisait des grimaces pour le faire rire. La secrétaire revint finalement.

-C'est bon, il fait officiellement partie de l'orphelinat.

Ed reprit connaissance.

-Hé! Ça va? t'es tout pâlot.

-Il l'a emmené à l'orphelinat. Apparemment, il s'est rapidement fait adopté.

-Ah, ouais. Ben alors je comprends mieux.

-Quoi, t'as rencontré Méschac?

-Non, mais je sais qu'il est plus à Amestris. J'ai vu une photo de lui dans un journal. Il ne s'est pas ennuyé! Fils adoptif d'un chef d'état. Un petit Selim d'un autre pays!

"Que j'ai voulu défoncer mais je n'ai pas trouvé le temps..."

-Par contre, il est déjà fiancé... à une fille, un vrai laideron! Même comme épouvantail, j'en voudrais pas! En plus elle est pourrie gâtée!

-C'est une bonne nouvelle. Il devra être heureux de le savoir aimé.

-T'entends ce que je te dis? Il va se marier avec un thon et toi tu trouve qu'il est heureux?

-Ben peut-être qu'en grandissant elle deviendra belle. Après tout, moi je trouvais Winry moche quand on était petits. (ça, ça lui fera pas plaisir...)

_-Ça devait être réciproque_, se dit Envy avant de dire: et maintenant?

-Ben, elle est pas mal.

-T'es amoureux d'elle?

-De quoi je me mêle?! Et puis, non, c'est une amie, sans plus.

-Hm. Je vois. Ouah! Moi j'ai une de ces envies de pioncer.

-Lâcheur!

-Hé! Je suis un prisonnier, pas un invité.

…

* * *

Désolé, mais mon idée de départ était que Envy le tue mais je me suis dis que c'était discriminatoire et "vraiment trop méchant" (Ayez une frangine... non mais je vous jure -_- )


	10. Chapitre 10

BONNE LECTURE! et désolée mais je devais mettre ce chapitre pas très inspiré. enfin, "ça fait toujours passer une heure ou deux"

* * *

La nuit passa sans autre incident (si ce n'est que Roy délira souvent). Roy cessait de délirer et il se réveilla finalement à la fin de la nuit suivante.

-Bienvenue chez les vivants, colonel!

-C'est moi ou tu me piques mes expressions? En tout cas, merci de l'accueil.

-Ça va?

-Je te reposerai la question une fois que tu auras une enclume sur les poumons.

-Ah, oui, en effet, ça ne doit pas aller bien fort!

-Il est quelle heure?

-Six heures du matin, répondit Envy.

-Tiens, tu as essayé de me tuer et maintenant tu restes à mon chevet?

-Je n'ai pas le choix. T'as ton corps qui est occupé par un gamin sans initiative.

-Je vois. Bon, il va falloir reprendre le cours, le plus vite possible.

-Hors de question, vous êtes à peine réveillé, vous êtes blessé!

-Oh! Arrête! On croirait entendre Hughes! Je vais bien. J'ai juste…

Un gargouillis bruyant se fit entendre.

-Ha! Ha! Je pensais à la même chose! Je te préviens, t'as intérêt à avoir vraiment faim parce qu'il ne sais pas du tout cuisiner!

-T'arrête oui! Je voudrais bien t'y voir, moi.

-En 500 ans j'ai eut le temps d'apprendre, moi!

-Edward, tu veux bien aller chercher à manger, s'il te plait.

Ed bougonna mais descendit.

-Envy, c'est ça?

-Ouais.

-Dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu venu?

-Pour savoir ce qu'il vous arrivait, ils en on parlé aux journaux.

-Qui voulait le savoir?

-Ben, moi, je viens de te le dire!

-Tu mens.

-Ouais et alors, j'ai rien à te dire!

"Après tout, il ne sait pas que je suis mortel."

-Je pense que si. J'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas très agréable de mourir, non?

Envy déglutit. "Mince, je suis cuit, s'il me tue, je suis mort!" (Pour vous et moi, c'est logique mais pas pour Envy!)

-Alors?

-Beuh… euh… tu me laisses un instant de réflexion?

-Vingt secondes.

"Ben, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Va falloir lui dire."

*explication hasardeuse d'Envy*

-Oh, donc tu as d'autant plus intérêt à répondre si tu veux pas mourir!

-Quoi! Tu me tuerais de sang froid.

-Tu peux parler…"-.-

-Oui, mais moi je suis un méchant

-Et tu me vois comme un gentil?

-Euh…ouais…

-Parle.

"Bouh! Pitié à l'aide. Oh, et puis vas donc crever, l'autre abruti"

-C'est une très longue histoire…

-J'ai tout mon temps!

En voilà ce nigaud d'Envy en train de raconter sa petite histoire… et la finir (quelle coïncidence!) pile au moment où Ed remonte avec ce qu'il appelle de la nourriture. Mais soyons indulgent, le riz ressemblait à… du riz.

-Ouah! T'as fait des progrès!

Ed tendit un bol à Roy, puis, et à contrecoeur, à Envy.

-C'est très bon, finit par dire Roy.

-Tu vois! T'es un gentil! Tu serais un méchant, tu l'aurais critiqué. – Ed et Roy pouffent de rire – Ben quoi?

-C'est peut-être le premier compliment qu'il me dit depuis que je le connais. Tais-toi donc et mange!

Envy (mode je-fais-du-boudin-parce-qu'on-me-prend-pour-un-abruti) grogna dans son bol. Ed se prit un bol et le mangea de même. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas prévu que Roy se réveille si vite. Il avait un peu peur de lui parler de ce qu'il avait vu mais il voulait être franc avec lui. Mais comment lui dire. Après tout, cette histoire sort totalement du cercle militaire. Ça relevait même de sa vie privée! (*moral: il faut toujours réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes*). Bon, allez, quand faut y aller, il faut y aller alors on va y aller, quoique ce riz est délicieux… Non! Non! Non! Courage!

-Euh… colonel?

-Oui.

-Vous savez, ça fait deux jours que vous étiez dans les vapes.

-Oui? – regard "qu'est-ce que t'as ENCORE fait?!!" –

-Vous avez un peu déliré – regard "qu'est-ce que j'ai ENCORE fait??!!" et petit toussotement assorti –

-Ah. Je parlais?

-Oui.

-Aah. Je disais quoi.

-Tu parlais du certain Méschac, intervint Envy sortit de son mode je-fais-du-boudin-parce-qu'on-me-prend-pour-un-abruti.

-Aïe. J'ai dis quoi exactement?

-Ben, vous avez juste dit son nom.

-Ouf!

-Mais on était curieux et…

-QUOI!!!

-J'ai… voulu savoir et…ben… maintenant… ben, je sais.

-Edward, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de te tuer sur le champ, et l'autre abruti qui pouffe de rire avec? (comprenez Envy qui devint illico livide) *vous sentez ces ondes négatives?*

-(Envy:) Le fait qu'il soit incapable de bouger de son lit? Ou bien qu'il ne peut pas le frapper sans faire de mal à son corps?

-Mais…

-Rah! Je hais ce mot! Je le déteste!

-Il n'est pas en train de délirer, là?

-TOI, LE PALMIER, LA FERME!!!

-Bon! Bon! Pardon!

-Edward! que tu ais vu mes souvenirs par accident, ok! Mais là!

-Je voulais vous dire pour ne pas vous mentir, s'emporta Ed. je voulais que vous sachiez ce que j'avais vu!

*Inutile de vous dire qu'au milieu de ces deux grandes gueules se trouvait un Envy aussi ratatiné que s'il avait été une souris.* Roy inspira profondément pour se calmer.

-Et je trouve ton geste noble. Mais est-ce que tu comprends que ce que tu as vu son des souvenirs personnels.

-Pardon.

Roy soupira. Quel gamin! Même dans son corps il avait un air candide.

-Bah! Et puis zut! De toute façon j'ai aussi vu un de tes souvenirs.

-Quoi? Lequel? Quand?

-En transmutant la lampe, j'ai vu comment tu as transmuté l'âme de Alphonse dans l'armure.

-Ah. Bon. De toute façon, vous le saviez déjà.

-Rassure-moi juste sur un point: tu ne m'as pas vu monter dans le train?

-Non, j'ai vu quand vous avez trouvé l'enfant et ensuite, quand vous êtes sorti du compartiment et avez rencontré le sous-lieutenant Havoc.

-Ça va!

-Je peux vous poser juste une question?

-Laquelle?

-Vous aviez dit à l'orphelinat que vous le laissiez dans la même galère que quelqu'un mais vous n'avez pas fini votre phrase, de qui parliez-vous?

Roy sourit tristement, mais répondit:

-Je ne préfère pas te le dire.

-Ah, je comprends.

-De toute façon, si tu continue à voir mes souvenirs, je ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de le savoir. Mais c'est pas une raison pour le faire exprès!

-Je vous promet que je ne recommencerais plus!

Roy aquiesça et continua de manger, sans voir les doigts que Ed croisait derrière son dos...

* * *

Niark, niark, niark! Qu'il est vilain!

Roy: Mais pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me fais tuer ou un truc du genre?

Bibi: Parce qu'on adore te voir galérer comme un perdu!!! T'as la tête de l'emploi!!

Roy: BOUHOUHOU! Personne ne m'aime!

Bibi: Mais si, pleure pas! Tiens j'ai justement une magnifique batte de baseball!

Roy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Bibi: Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il a à courir comme ça? (LOL : je sais ce que ça veut dire mais ça me parait débile de l'écrire, enfin, vous comprenez ce que je veux dire!)


	11. Chapitre 11

Je vous garanti que je me suis lâché sur ce chapitre, un pur délire venu d'un esprit fou et dérangé! BONNE LECTURE!!!

* * *

Al arriva en trombe dans la chambre, essoufflé il parvint tout de même à articuler :

-Colonel ! Ed ! Winry ! Elle… arrive !

-Quoi ?

-Mais elle ne peut pas passer les gardes, dit Roy.

-Vous ne la connaissait pas, répondit Ed aussi paniqué qu'Al, elle est capable du pire ! Envy, change-toi.

-En quoi ?

-Ce que tu veux mais dépêche-toi !

Sitôt qu'il eut fini sa phrase, un boucan traversa la maison et Winry déboula dans la chambre. Elle regarda toutes les personnes de la pièce avant d'apercevoir Roy, dans le corps d'Ed, allongé sur le lit.

-Ed ! oh, Ed, j'ai eu si peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose, cria-t-elle en se jetant au cou de Roy (qui piqua un fard mémorable et réprima un cri de douleur pourtant insistant !). Tu vas bien ? qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Win… commença Ed avant de rectifier, je veux dire, hum, mademoiselle Rockbell, je ne sois pas sûr que sauter sur ce garçon va le faire se sentir mieux.

-Oh, vous taisez-vous ! vous ne savez pas à quel point je m'inquiète pour eux. Je ne suis peut-être pas délicate avec eux mais je tiens à eux, moi !

*Paf ! Prend-toi ça dans les dents mon petit Roy !*

-Hum, ça va, je vais bien. Tu peux descendre, s'il te plaît ?

Inhabituellement obéissante, Winry s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Vous êtes qui, vous ? demanda-t-elle à Envy, transformé en jeune bonne.

-C'est Clara. La domestique qui s'occupe de nous, répondit Ed, d'ailleurs, vous devriez ramasser le petit déjeuner, mademoiselle.

-Non mais… Euh… je veux dire, oui, monsieur. *Profite-en, Envy, tu peux te carapater !*

-Alors ? qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Oh, trois fois rien, dans deux semaines je serais sur pied !

-Tu manges bien ?

-Oui.

-Tu te reposes ?

-Oui.

-Tu bois ton lait.

-Ou… - signe négatif désespéré d'Ed–Non.

-Rah ! tu ne peux pas guérir si tu ne bois pas ton lait !

-Voyons, coupa Ed, vous devriez le laisser se reposer un peu, non ?

-Hum. Vous avez raison, elle se tourna vers Roy, toi, tu dors et tu guéris !

-Je n'ai pas le choix.

Winry acquiesça et sortis aussi rapidement qu'elle était rentrée, avant de rentrer de nouveau.

-Au fait, je mets où ma valise ?

-Comment ?

-Ben oui, je vais pas te laisser à te morfondre dans un plumard ! alors je reste !

-Mais… tu… vous ne pouvez pas rester, déclara Ed (qui a encore du mal !) nous sommes sensés être en quarantaine !

-Oh, ça va, ce n'est que moi !

-C'est déjà ça, laissa échapper Roy.

Malheureusement pour lui, Winry a une très bonne ouïe et une très bonne poche, qui pouvait contenir une conséquente clef à molette. Cette dernière atterrit avec la délicatesse de l'oiseau qu'on appelle le bœuf sur la pauvre tête de Roy qui se mit à saigner abondamment.

-Qu'as-tu osé dire, Edward, d'une jeune et délicate jeune fille ?

-Mais c'est toi qui as dit que tu n'étais pas délicate.

Clef à molette le retour ! Accompagné d'une deuxième hémorragie !

-Qu'as-tu osé dire d'une jeune et délicate jeune fille ?

-Aïe, moi ? rien du tout, finit par dire Roy, la larme à l'œil.

-Je préfère. Bon, alors, où je dors moi ?

-Il y a une troisième chambre, dit Ed, je vais m'y installé et vous laisser la mienne, elle est plus grande.

-C'est très gentil de votre part, prend-en de la graine, Ed.

Elle disparut définitivement et on entendit ses pas dans l'escalier.

-Colonel, vous avez fait la PIRE bêtise qu'on puisse faire devant elle.

-Ça va, Edward, j'ai compris. La vache ! ça fait super mal !

-La tornade est partie ? demanda Envy, toujours en bonne.

-Tiens, tu ne t'es pas enfui, toi ?

-Pas maintenant, ça commence tout juste à devenir intéressant !

-En tout cas, déclara Roy, on est prêts à n'importe quelle situation, il faudrait peut-être lui dire que tu es moi et que je suis toi.

-Soit elle ne nous croira pas, soit elle va faire une crise « je me suis rendue ridicule devant tout le monde ! ». et puis, je préfère qu'elle vous frappe, vous

-Moi aussi !

-Bande de crevard…

Winry s'installa dans la chambre d'Ed avec Envy-Clara (après ses supplications et malgré les protestations d'Ed) *Houlà là* celui/celle-ci du cependant préparer les repas et ranger la maison qui commençait à s'embrumer sérieusement. Et la journée passa sans trop d'incidents (quelques lapsus par-ci par-là mais rien de bien grave, Winry est lente à la réflexion.) les garçons réussirent même à la faire travailler avec Envy-Clara pour pouvoir étudier et avancer.

Finalement, la situation commençait à s'améliorer. Enfin…

C'était sans compter la soirée qui arriva. Après avoir diné, chacun alla se coucher. Roy, pour qui le sommeil de ces derniers jours et la station debout avait été un véritable supplice, tant odorant que physiquement, savoura enfin la chaleur d'une bonne douche et la fraîcheur de ses draps (changés avec amour par Envy-Clara). Il s'endormit rapidement et plongea dans un sommeil réparateur, du moins il l'eut été si une main n'avait pas vigoureusement secoué son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux à deux centimètres du visage de Winry. Surpris, il s'enfonça autant qu'il put dans son oreiller pour s'écarter du visage décidément trop proche de cette jeune fille.

-Winry ? qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Désolée de te réveiller, mais je voulais te parler en privé et avec ce Colonel qui te collait aux baskets c'était un peu dur.

-Ah ? euh… oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ben, c'est difficile à dire…

Roy le sentait très, Très, TRES mal ! En tant que serial lover, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement féminin. Les doigts tordus, la lèvre mordue, les joues rosies par l'émotion, tout dans son comportement annonçait une déclaration. « AN SECOURS ». Que faire ? Bon, déjà se calmer et écouter ce qu'elle a à dire, on avisera après. Il y a peut-être une chance sur un milliard que ce ne sois pas ce qu'il craignait.

-Tu sais, quand j'ai appris que tu n'avais plus de mécagreffe, j'étais triste et j'ai pensé que c'étais parce que tu étais mon meilleur client. Mais quand j'ai appris que tu restais à l'armée, puis que ton examen s'était mal passé. Je me suis rendue compte que… tu… tu étais plus qu'un bon client, ou même qu'un ami… et… je voulais te dire… que… je t'aime.

« Et meeerde. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? » Roy réfléchit rapidement. Après tout, Ed est très proche de Winry. Je pense que ces sentiments sont réciproques, ou pas… mais je ne peux pas lui dire d'attendre le lendemain. Rah ! Désolé Edward ! »

Et malgré sa conscience lourde, il approcha son visage de celui d Winry et l'embrassa. Elle fut d'abord surprise de cette réaction puis lui rendit son baiser. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle fut prit d'un fou rire silencieux.

-Ça fait un bien fou ! j'en dormais plus tant j'étais anxieuse. Hi, hi ! je t'aime, Ed, je t'aime.

-Moi, aussi…, sourit-il, je t'aime.

Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il eut une violente douleur au poumon mais ne fit rien voir et rendit le baiser.

-Tu embrasse bien.

-Ah bon, fit-il innocemment.

-T'en as eu avant moi ?

-Pas que je sache, non.

-Hm, Hm ! dis, je peux dormir avec toi ?

-Quoi ?

-Juste dormir ! rien de plus !

-Euh… d'accord mais tu sais, je suis crevé, je risque de ronfler.

-Je ne vais pas m'en faire pour si peu.

Elle s'allongea à côté de lui et il se rendormit de nouveau, entouré des bras de la nouvelle petite amie d'Ed.

* * *

Ha, ha, ha! Ed va le tuer, l'écorcher, le zigouiller, le pendre et le lyncher sur la place publique! (je sais, pendre et lyncher, c'est la mêm chose.)

Et j'ai fais ce chapitre plus long que d'habitude!


	12. Chapitre 12

Ed se réveilla assez tard et dû se raser de nouveau. Il arriva néanmoins à obtenir un meilleur résultat que la dernière fois. Il s'habilla et descendit à la cuisine où tout le monde était rassemblé pour le petit déjeuner. Roy et Winry étaient assis côte à côte en face d'Envy-Clara, qui s'esclaffa en voyant Ed arriver. Maintenant habitué au comportement étrange de ce dernier, il ne releva rien et s'assit pour manger. Bien qu'il avait envie de bien manger, le corps de Roy n'était pas habitué à ses repas et Ed devait faire attention à ne pas exagérer.

(Ça c'est comme la clope de Roy, vous n'en avez rien à faire. Mais comment voulez-vous que je fasse durer le suspense sinon ?)

-Alphonse n'est pas encore arrivé ? demanda Ed

-Non, il a appelé en disant qu'il serait en retard, répondit Winry, il devait faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Il n'arrivera que dans deux heures.

-D'accord. Il y a un problème, mademoiselle Clara ?

-Aucun monsieur. Je suis juste de bonne humeur !

-Colonel, demanda Roy, il faudrait que nous discutions en privé, affaire militaire.

-Hm ? Ok, si tu le dis.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque (en veillant à ne pas être suivis ou entendus)

-Edward, on a un énorme problème.

-Winry a compris qu'on avait changé de corps ?

-Si seulement ce n'était que ça…

-Alors quoi ?

-Roy marqua une pause avant de poser une question bien étrange :

-Est-ce que tu aimes Winry ?

-Pardon ?

-Quel sentiment as-tu envers elle ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

-Répond !

-Mais expliquez-moi ce qui se passe !

-Pff ! bon, c'est toi qui l'auras voulu ! Winry… (allez courage, Roy, dis-toi qu'il y a une vie après la mort (peut-être) !) Winry est venue hier soir et… t'as indirectement avoué qu'elle t'aimait. Elle s'est déclarée. Et… ben je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mais je ne savais pas t'es sentiment envers elle. Et… au péril d'avoir fait mal, j'ai préférer lui répondre oui (enfin…).

Ed n'avait pas décroché un mot. Il était trop interloqué pour pouvoir articuler un son. Comment réagir, aussi ? Il est officiellement le petit copain de Winry avec l'aide de son supérieur.

-Ça va ?

Peu à peu, une colère minime grandit en lui : le colonel avait fait une énorme bourde dans son corps, il s'était immiscé dans sa vie privée et y avait agi sans son consentement. Ils avaient bon dos ses beaux discours sur le respect !

-Ed ?

Il attrapa Roy par le col.

-Non, ça ne va pas ! vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ! et c'est vous qui parlez de ne rien faire qui soit hors du cadre strictement professionnel !

-Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

-Rien, j'aurais préférer que vous ne fassiez rien !

-Quoi, tu ne l'aime pas ?

-Non ! enfin, si ! je ne sais pas ! lâchez-moi ! (c'est toi qui le tiens !)

Ed sortit de la bibliothèque, énervé et, comme tout ado de son âge, alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il, fit les cent pas pour tenter de se calmer et finit par s'asseoir sur son lit. Quel boulet ce mec ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris. Elle s'est déclarée, ok ! Mais il aurait pu…

Et lui. Qu'aurait-il fait ? Qu'aurait-il pu dire à Winry ? Après tout, que ressentait-il pour elle ? Qu'était-elle pour elle ? Une amie ? Une sœur ? Il l'aimait, c'était immanquable, mais sans jamais avoir réussi à mettre un mot sur leur relation. Comment ? Plus qu'une amie, plus qu'une sœur ? Elle était violente et immature mais si importante pour lui. Il se sentait responsable d'elle, il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse la faire pleurer ou qu'on lui fasse mal. Il s'en voulait dès que lui-même était responsable d'un simple rictus, comme la première fois où Al et lui avaient pratiqué l'alchimie pour lui faire une poupée et qu'ils l'avaient fait pleurer. À bien y regarder, peut-être que l'amour de Winry était réciproque *et vous voyez l'image de Roy, grimaçant et rouge comme une jeune fille amoureuse*

Rah ! Quand il réfléchissait, ce n'était pas tant parce qu'il avait dit oui à Winry qu'il en voulait au colonel, mais parce qu'il aurait préférer le dire lui-même. *quelle bille ce gosse ! Ça fait deux fois qu'il braille avant de réfléchir*

Mais il lui en voulait tellement ! Une rage que même sa raison ne pouvait calmer, une haine qu'il n'arrivait pas à éteindre. Parce qu'en plus d'avoir dit oui à Winry, il était en bas à jouer les jolis cœurs avec elle ! Il pourrait, je crois bien qu'il descendrait et dirait tout à Winry en décapitant Roy ! Mais il ne peut pas et se contente de ruminer sa hargne. Ok ! Il a joué avec ma vie privée plus que je n'aurais pu le faire, je n'ai plus qu'à lui faire payer la monnaie de sa pièce !

*à partir de maintenant, Ed va faire plusieurs fois la même boulette alors je mettrais en point de suspension les moments inintéressants. Je ne vais le mettre qu'une fois au début :*

Ed joignit les mains et eut une vision.

Roy venait le tenter une transmutation avec un symbole étrange que Ed ne connaissait pas. Le résultat n'avait rien de très concluant : Roy avait les paumes brulées. Il était essoufflé. Ed entendit pour la première fois les pensées de Roy : « encore raté ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ». Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ratait. Des bandages traînaient ça et là sur le lavabo sale. Surement devait-il en avoir sur les mains avant qu'ils ne soient brulés par la réaction alchimique. « C'est pas avec un niveau comme le mien que je vais réussir à devenir colonel ! Pourtant les calculs sont bons ! C'est quoi, ce bordel ? » Ed ressentait aussi la douleur du colonel quand celui-ci plongea ses mains dans l'eau froide. Roy se remit de nouveaux bandages et nettoya tout. « ça suffit pour aujourd'hui ». Il sortit de la salle de bains et effaça le cercle. Il prit un carnet sur la table et en raya le nom 'Madeleine'. Il s'assit sur le canapé et se frotta les yeux. L'horloge indiqua six heures. On frappa à la porte d'entrée et Hughes pointa de bout de son nez.

-Alors, journée productive ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Même en congé, t'y penses, déclara Hughes en voyant ses mains.

-J'irai voir Marcoh.

-Je ne te parle pas de ça, tu as perdu du sang chaque jours depuis le départ de Méschac ! Une semaine que tu enchaînes les échecs et tu délaisses complètement ta santé ! tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ? Tu ressemble à un mort qu'à un vivant ! mais sache mon petit gars que si tu tiens à devenir colonel à cette allure, tu le deviendras dans ta tombe et on lira en épitaphe : « Mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions et promus de deux grades ». Tu seras le général de brigade Mustang, t'auras tout gagné !

-Calme-toi Maes, c'est rien !

-Hors de question, mets ton manteau, je te sors ! on va faire un tour et tu vas arrêter de rester dans cet appart' comme un lion en cage.

Hughes passa à l'entrée et lui lança un manteau. Obligé, Roy l'enfila et prit des gants pour cacher ses mains.

…

Le papier brûla joyeusement dans le cendrier en fer.

-Un génie ? demanda Roy. C'est quoi son nom ?

-Edward Elric, répondit Havoc devant la machine à écrire. Et son frère s'appelle Alphonse.

-Je ne suis jamais allé dans ce patelin. Resembool. Joli nom ! on y va quand ?

-Maintenant, déclara Hawkeye en entrant, le train part dans une demi-heure. Dépêchez-vous.

-Lieutenant-colonel, intervint Havoc, une lettre est arrivée ce matin. Tenez.

Roy prit l'enveloppe et lut rapidement. Il dut relire une seconde fois et eut un léger sourire. « Enfin ! » il venait d'être promu au grade de colonel des armées de l'est.

-Bonne nouvelle, lieutenant-colonel ?

-Colonel tout court, je suis promu !

-Mes félicitations, colonel, mais sauf votre respect nous sommes en retard.

-J'arrive.

…

Le stylo cassé fut aussitôt réparé. Roy ôta le papier où il avait dessiné le cercle alchimique et le jeta à la poubelle.

-Vous voyez, dit-il, pas besoin d'en racheter !

-Je vois que faites de gros progrès !

-Il y a plus impressionnant. Avez-vous vu le jeune Edward Elric à l'examen d'alchimiste d'état ? Ce garçon est plein de ressources ! et son frère est… très spécial dans son genre.

-Vous avez le même regard…

-Pardon ?

-Quand vous avez recueilli Méschac… vous aviez un drôle de regard, et maintenant encore vous l'avez. Elle soupira. Et dire que j'avais pensé qu'il avait 32 ans.

-Ah ! dit-il, étonné, si vous le dites !

« Je le sais. Mais celui-là vous ne pourrez pas me forcer à le laisser. Le généralissime lui-même me l'a confié. Responsable de ses actes. Si ce n'est que ça, je suis prêt à prendre le risque. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un enfant, il ne peut pas faire grand-chose.»

-Instinct paternel inné, soupira Hawkeye.

-Ça ne vous étonne plus.

-Malheureusement. Mais il risque de vous ralentir dans votre projet.

-Du moment qu'il ne me l'empêche pas, tout va bien.

…

Il brûla le courrier qu'il venait de recevoir. « Comment arrivent-ils à faire autant de dégâts ? ». Il éclata de rire.

-Je ne pense pas que le rire soit le meilleur moyen de regarder la situation, dit Havoc. Vous allez encore devoir l'engueuler après vous être fait vous-même pincer les doigts

-Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il est fort, ce gosse. Petit mais fort ! habituellement, à son âge on vole un vêtement ou on casse une vitrine avec un ballon. Je ne connais que lui pour détruire un quartier entier. Il ne se contente pas d'un bleu, il lui faut son séjour à l'hosto ! cette fois-ci je vais me faire tuer par le général de brigade Grant !

-Essayez d'en faire autant pour lui !

-Je vais essayer.

…


	13. Chapitre 13

Ed se sentait comme dans un rêve. Posant la lance à coté de lui il posa les mains dans le cercle de sang qui entourait le lit.

Aussitôt, il se trouva devant une porte immense en pierre sculptée. Ed la reconnut aussitôt. Elle s'ouvrit et Roy fut happé par des millions de bras qui l'entraînèrent à l'intérieur. Son esprit fut envahi par un nombre incalculable d'informations qui rentraient dans sa conscience sans qu'il pu réagir. Son cerveau semblait emmagasiner toutes ces données à une vitesse folle. Le temps de se rendre compte de se qui se passait, il savait comment Ed s'y prenait pour transmuter sans cercle et savait aussi comment transmuter sans joindre les mains. Il était tout proche de connaître la transmutation humaine quand le souvenir de Ed s'imposa dans son esprit (assez confus) et il comprit alors où il se trouvait et ce qui lui arrivait. Il tourna les yeux vers son corps arrêtant alors l'afflux d'informations dans sa tête. Ed, comme Roy, savait maintenant transmuter sans les mains. Il avait le même savoir que Roy et avait enfin compris.

…

Roy tendait le bras, doigts écartés, paume en l'air et une boule de feu pas plus grosse qu'un dé à coudre était apparue. Ed sentait la fascination de Roy tandis qu'il la faisait grossir, rétrécir, sauter d'une main à l'autre avant de la faire disparaître rien qu'en fermant la main. « Ce savoir est toujours là ! ». Mais son allégresse fit place à une profonde réflexion : il devait forcément avoir donné quelque chose pour cette connaissance. « Mais quoi? » Ce ne devait pas être physique car son corps ne l'avait pas suivi devant la Porte. Pourtant, ses souvenirs étaient complets, il n'avait pas de trous noirs, il pouvait penser et raisonner.

Il regarda alors son réveil et faillit s'évanouir : 10h30! Hawkeye allait le fusiller! Il déboula dans le salon où Hughes, sciant du bois, avait élu domicile avec le canapé pour campement attitré. Sur la table basse, il avait écrit un mot : "Pas de panique! J'ai appelé Hawkeye, tu as deux jours de permission". Toute la panique de Roy s'envola alors pour laisser place à une profonde reconnaissance vis-à-vis de son ami.

…

Roy empoigna la poêle et la transmuta en épée, puis il lui rendit sa forme initiale.

…

Le flash effraya ses compagnons qui sursautèrent, mais l'effet fut immédiat : Roy vit Hawkeye se redresser et s'écrier:

-Mon colonel, tout va bien

-Là, tout de suite? Ma foi oui! Répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était, cet éclair?

-Une transmutation chauffe fortement et de manière quasi instantanée les molécules d'air alentours, récita Havoc, libérant un effet lumineux assez impressionnant.

-Heureux de voir que vous retenez ce que je vous apprends! J'ai transmuté une partie de mon cerveau qui produit de l'endorphine, une sorte de morphine, ça calme les maux de tête illico.

-Mais! C'est de la transmutation humaine! Comment avez-vous...?

-Pas vraiment, ce n'est qu'une transmutation organique. Et puis, je suis alchimiste! Par contre, rien de tout ceci ne doit arriver aux oreilles de Fullmetal.

…

Aussitôt une gerbe de feu couvrit le bandit surpris. Ce dernier esquiva de peu mais ne put empêcher une brûlure : son bras fumait, sûrement bien cuit. Mais cela ne semblait pas lui faire mal, il restait hébété un moment avant de se tourner vers Roy, le regard menaçant. "Une mécagreffe" pensa-t-il en claquant de nouveau des doigts. Remis de sa surprise, son adversaire esquiva plus aisément le coup et chargea Roy. L'esquivant avec facilité il transmuta son bras et le détruit. Puis il donna un coup de coude bien placé dans la nuque. Un craquement sonore fit frissonner les bandits et soupirer Hawkeye de soulagement. Le géant à ses pieds, Roy lança un regard circulaire aux brigands:

-D'autres volontaires?

Certains d'entre eux tentèrent de fuir mais d'un claquement de doigts, Roy créa une barrière de feu infranchissable. Pris de panique, certain se ruèrent vers Roy et ses compagnons mais il frappa du poing sur le sol et une déflagration les fit reculer et étonna autant les voleurs que les militaires.

…

-Parce que –il transmuta les murs de la cellule d'où sortirent des pointes- disons que c'est dans votre intérêt!

-C'est pas parce qu'on peut plus s'asseoir qu'on va avoir peur!

-Qui vous parle de vous asseoir? –les pointes s'allongèrent et obligèrent les prisonniers à se serrer au centre.- vous ne voulez quand même pas que je répète ma question?

-Il manque Heiden! Il manque que lui!

-Vous êtes sûrs?

-Oui! Il doit être en route vers le camp! C'est un mec petit avec les cheveux roux et longs, attaché en queue de cheval! Il a un tatouage de tigre sur le cou! Pitié, remettez les murs!

-Messieurs les gendarmes, il ne vous reste plus qu'à trouver ce Heiden et à les envoyer à Central. Je tiendrais personnellement à leur condamnation. Dès qu'ils seront partis, appelez-moi, je remettrai la cellule en ordre. Mais prenez votre temps! Ça leur fera les jambes!

Il rejoignit l'hôtel en courant et s'informa de l'état d'Ed :

-Comment va-t-il?

-Le médecin a dit qu'il s'en remettrait mais qu'il devait garder le lit au moins deux semaines, répondit Breda. Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. A part les égratignures, il a juste la jambe cassée et une sacrée bosse sur la tête!

-Bon, au moins, il est vivant!

Ed sentait le cœur de Roy se desserrer, rassuré.

…

Il commença à transmuter méticuleusement le tour de la marque de sang de l'armure. Il sortit et tous partirent. Havoc conduisait vite et le trajet ne fut pas long, d'autant que la route s'arrêta au pont qui menait au manoir. Un col infranchissable lézardait le long de la propriété. Roy rageait, il voyait le château mais ne pouvait pas l'atteindre:

-J'accepte toute solution qui pourrait vous venir à l'esprit.

-Dans ce cas, répondit Havoc, que dites-vous de jouer à la poutre?

Un pin pourri était tombé, il y a sûrement une éternité, et ses branches immenses atteignaient l'autre coté de la gorge. Roy chercha après une autre passerelle mais seul ce pont de fortune se présentait à eux:

-S'il n'y a que ça.

Roy n'y serait pas monté pour rien monde si ce n'est la vie d'Al! Mais pour la bonne cause, il monta sur le tronc et commença sa progression difficile à travers l'arbre flasque et glissant par sa mousse. Le tronc allait encore, mais les branches étaient molles et certaines, d'apparence solides se cassaient sous son poids. Il n'avait plus que quelques mètres à faire quand il sentit l'arbre bouger. Il avait fait la pire erreur qu'on puisse faire dans ces cas-là : négliger le poids et l'inclinaison de l'arbre qui commençait à glisser. Évaluant rapidement la distante qui lui restait, il sauta et entendit un vacarme terrible qui accompagna la chute de l'arbre. Havoc et Hawkeye étaient restés de l'autre côté.

…

Il commença la transmutation, la Lance à la main, le cercle complété et la pièce de métal sur la poitrine d'Al. Une fois encore, il se retrouva devant la Porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et les bras noirs commencèrent à en sortir. Toutefois, Roy braqua la Lance dans leur direction. Aussitôt, ils s'arrêtèrent, hésitant et reculèrent. Il avait eu raison : la Porte avait besoin qu'un alchimiste lui donne la Lance, mais elle ne pouvait la prendre elle-même. Ce qui expliquait que les bras l'aient assailli quand il avait touché la Lance et qu'ils l'aient laissé fuir après qu'il les ait attaqués à son tour.

L'alchimie n'était décidément pas aussi scientifique qu'il le croyait.

La Porte, ouverte devant lui, semblait attendre. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner la Lance car, bien qu'il puisse reprendre le sommeil qu'il avait sacrifié la première fois, l'alchimie ne fonctionnerait plus jamais, et l'ordre mondial serait perturbé. Il eut l'idée de récolter un peu du sang qui coulait de la Lance et le jeta dans la Porte. Celle-ci se referma et Roy sentit son souffle sur son visage.

Il se retrouvait dans la chambre, Al reposant sur le lit. Sur sa poitrine brillait le morceau de métal dont la marque ne saignait plus. L'adolescent respirait aisément, dormait tranquillement. Roy le prit et, le recouvrant de son manteau, le porta hors de la maison. Il planta la Lance dans l'entrée et transmuta la maison en une pierre compacte d'où ne sortait qu'un morceau du manche. "Voyons voir si un Arthur des temps modernes pourra délivrer ce monde de l'alchimie, pensa-t-il, du moment que ce n'est pas moi!".

Il arriva devant la gorge et transmuta la pièce de métal, avant de la jeter en l'air. Elle se transforma en pont de fer solide, chose qui ne respectait aucunement le principe d'équivalence. La Lance avait donné à Al le sang sacré depuis près de trois ans, il était maintenant une véritable Pierre Philosophale, le temps que les cellules se renouvellent. Il posa Al sur l'un des sièges arrière de la voiture et attendit Havoc et Hawkeye qui arrivèrent en courant.

Le reste, Ed le connaissait. Roy lui avait rendu ses membres en se servant du sang d'Al. Il venait de voir toute les fois où l'alchimie était entrée dans la vie de Roy et savait autant de chose que lui, alchimiquement parlant. Il avait aussi vu des bribes de souvenirs le concernant. Comment Roy le considérait secrètement, sous couvert d'un supérieur hiérarchique, il le couvait comme un père.

Il entendit Winry crier.

-Ed ! Ed ! Monsieur Mustang, à l'aide ! Ed !

Alerté, Ed dévala l'escalier et vint dans le salon. Roy était par terre, secoué de convulsions violentes, les yeux agités. Winry tentait de le calmer mais sans résultat, Envy-Clara regardait la scène, curieux.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il s'est effondré en se levant du fauteuil.

-Roy le prit et le posa sur le fauteuil. Il transmuta leurs corps. La réaction fut aussi puissante que la dernière fois et Winry fut jetée dans un fauteuil et Envy-Clara envoyé sur le mur. La lumière se dissipa et les deux alchimistes étaient étendus, inertes. Rien ne bougea pendant une longue minute. Winry finit par sortir de sa surprise et vérifia le pouls des deux hommes : vivants. Elle et Envy-Clara les montèrent dans leur chambre respective.

* * *

Ed! Mais qeul abruti! enfin, maintenant on est habitué! en tout cas, désolée mais j'ai la flemme de raconter ce qu'on sait déjà sur la vie de notre mini héro préferé!


	14. Chapter 14

Roy était debout, tout autour de lui s'étendait une vaste étendue blanche, sous un ciel bleu foncé. Il ne pouvait pas dire de quelle matière était le sol, ni d'où parvenait la lumière qui l'éclairait. En tout cas, même si c'était un rêve, il était content de se retrouver dans son corps. Mais que faisait-il là? Il décida de marcher un peu, de toute façon, rien de permettait de se repérer dans ce désert blanc. Que s'était-il passé? Il réfléchit avant de se souvenir.

"Ah! Oui! Je me suis évanoui dans le salon. J'ai vu à la suite toutes les transmutations de Edward. Après, ben j'ai atterri ici. C'est quoi ici? La mort? On a finalement fait un rejet? Il n'y a peut-être que moi, vu que je suis seul. – il entendit un pas précipité derrière lui. – quoique…"

Il fut presque renversé par Ed quand celui-ci l'atteignit.

-Colonel! Cria Ed, c'est bien vous?

-Oui, c'est bien moi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-J'ai eu une peur bleue! Je pensais que j'étais mort!

-Le fait que je sois là ne veut pas forcément dire qu'on est vivant… - Ed écarquilla les yeux – mais déjà, on a nos corps.

-Si ce n'est pas notre esprit…

-Tu as peur de la mort? (lui qui la risque tout le temps!)

-Je suis trop jeune pour mourir!

-Mouais, moi aussi, en fait. Bon, essayons de marcher pour trouver une solution.

Ils entamèrent donc un petit chemin (qui sent la noisette! Pardon, Hors sujet total.) Au bout de plusieurs minutes Ed regarda Roy.

-Il n'y a rien, on est coincé ici.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir? nous venons à peine de commencer.

-…

-Et puis, ta présence ici me dit que tu y es un peu pour quelque chose, non?

-Euh… ben, oui.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait?

-J'ai… pratiqué l'alchimie… plusieurs fois.

Roy ne répondit pas. Comme il ne semblait pas énervé Ed poursuivit.

-… comment vous l'expliquez?

-Quoi?

-Non, l'instinct paternel inné?

-Ah… ça. Ça ne s'explique pas, je l'ai, c'est tout.

-En fait, vous avez voulu que je devienne alchimiste d'état pour avoir une nouvelle poupée. Pour remplacer Méschac.

-Au début, j'ai fermement refusé de venir te voir quand j'ai appris ton âge et ta situation, de peur de faire cette erreur. Mais en te rencontrant, j'ai vu que tu avais des points communs avec Méschac, mais aussi beaucoup trop de différences pour me le rappeler dès le premier regard. Méschac avait une douceur de vivre étonnante, un calme. Toi tu étais grande gueule et tu n'as pas peur de dire ta pensée. Tu avais une énergie enfantine mais tu l'utilisais avec tant de maturité… J'en étais soufflé. C'était mon devoir de te proposer le poste d'alchimiste d'état mais ce serait te mentir de dire que j'étais contre. Au début, tu étais plutôt obéissant, mais tu as vite décidé de n'en faire qu'à ta tête. Même si je me faisais taper sur les doigts, ça m'amusait de te voir revenir tout penaud. Dans ces moments-là tu ressemblais enfin à un enfant de ton âge. C'est pour ça que je ne criais jamais, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'hausser le ton risquait de te faire pleurer.

-Vous me prenez pour un gamin de douze ans?

-Tu en _avais_ douze la première fois que je t'ai sermonné. Je savais que ce n'étais pas suffisant pour te faire arrêter mais là n'était pas mon but.

-Pourtant, je vous ralenti dans votre ascension vers le poste de généralissime.

-Si ce n'est qu'un retard, j'ai le temps!

-…

-Tu te rappelles, la question que tu m'avais posée à mon réveil?

-Oui, de qui parliez-vous à propos de "la même galère"?

-… de moi.

-Quoi?

-Toi, Méschac, moi… on a tous un problème "parental". Je suis orphelin. J'ai vécu dans un orphelinat où la différence était interdite. Je devais rester "normal", mais j'avais de bons résultats en classe. – il rit – J'avais une pyrophobie impressionnante mais l'incendie de l'orphelinat ne m'a fait ni chaud ni froid. J'ai été ensuite recueilli par Madame Mustang et… tu connais la suite.

-Pyrophobe?

-Amusant n'est-ce pas?

-Plus ou moins, ça casse un peu votre image "pyromane de glace".

-C'est quoi ce nom?

-Oh, rien, c'est un moment où Al et moi nous demandions quel nom vous aurait mieux convenu que "Flame", bien que vous soyez vraiment flemmard!

-Tu veux qu'on parle de tes rapports? D'après ce que j'ai vu dans tes souvenirs, tu n'y as pas tout dit…

-Euh… non merci ça va! j'ai compris. – Ed fit une mine étonnée. – c'est vrai que maintenant que vous le dites, à force de vous côtoyer, je n'arrive pas à désobéir. Enfin, si! Mais…

Avec cette discussion, Ed se rendit compte qu'il était capable de désobéir, mais pas à lui. Il n'avait jamais remis en cause le moindre de ses ordres et avait docilement (bien qu'en râlant) toujours obéi.

-Rah, en plus c'est vrai, cette histoire d'instinct paternel. – il soupira – en même temps, je dois avouer que je me suis un peu "pris au jeu", involontairement.

-Pardon?

-Il faut croire que vous avez de l'autorité. Vous vous rappelez sans doute toutes les fois où je grognais parce que je ne voulais pas obéir. Mais malgré tout je le faisais. C'est plus fort que moi.

Ed se demandait depuis combien de temps il ne s'était pas rendu compte des relations qu'il entretenait avec les gens qui l'entouraient. Il serait temps de s'y mettre.

-Pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas que je sache à propos de la transmutation d'Al?

-Tout ce qui est arrivé est entièrement ma faute. Quand j'ai vu ta peur au fond de tes yeux, je me suis senti responsable. A la fin de la guerre, je me suis promis de ne plus faire pleurer personne. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. Et quand j'ai vu que je vous avais rendu vos corps sans même y avoir réfléchi, je me sentais un peu stupide de devoir vous laisser partir. Finalement j'ai appris que vous restiez.

Ed éclata de rire. Il s'arrêta et se tenait les côtes tant il riait.

-Alors c'est pour ça que vous ne vouliez rien me dire? Parce que vous avez rompu une promesse idiote? Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous en tenez une couche! Vous êtes bon pour la camisole!

-Edward, fit Roy un peu perplexe face à la réaction inattendue d'Ed, tu pètes un plombs ou quoi?

-Ha, ha, ha! Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez fait un véritable miracle pour Al et moi? Alors une larme ou deux et un coup de stress à côté, c'est de la rigolade!

(Bien entendu, Roy se sent vraiment très, très bête de ne pas avoir ça sous ce point de vue là, mais comprenons-le, il a fait pleurer son protégé. C'est HYPER GRAVE pour lui! Pour lui seulement…) Roy soupira de dépit.

-Bon, continuons à avancer.

-Au fait, vous aviez donné quoi en sacrifice?

-Rien que je n'ai récupéré.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Mon sommeil. Je ne dormais plus.

-Quoi! Du moment où vous avez transmuté l'âme de Al vous n'avez jamais dormi ?

-Je l'ai récupéré en transmutant son corps.

-J'imagine que vous ne vous y attendiez pas…

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Vous pourriez-vous contenter de jouer les mères poules à la Hughes, à montrer des photos, plutôt que risquer sa vie pour nous… Quoique venant de vous je n'arrive pas vraiment à imaginer!

-Tant mieux! moi non plus. -.-'

-Au fait, on n'a pas changé de décor mais il y a un truc qui cloche.

En effet, l'horizon était flou et le ciel semblait se disloquer. Roy regarda ce spectacle sans montrer la moindre peur tandis qu'Ed était inquiet. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se colla à Roy. Celui-ci posa sa main sur sa tête et le rassura.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, après tout, ce n'est sûrement qu'un rêve.

Ed sentit un tremblement sous ses pieds, la terre s'ouvrit sous eux et il tomba. Roy le rattrapa de justesse. Le tenant à bout de bras, Roy tira tant qu'il put pour le remonter, mais c'était peine perdue, comme si Ed pesait des tonnes.

- Ha! Ha ! Ha! rigola Ed.

- Tu te sens bien? demanda Roy.

- C'est juste que, ha! ha! c'est comme cette nuit où je suis allé trop loin. C'est vous qui m'avez récupéré!

- Non, je ne t'ai pas...

Roy comprit soudain qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire remonter là où il était avant, il devait l'envoyer ailleurs, comme il était venu lui proposer un nouvel objectif: entrer dans l'armée pour retrouver leurs corps. foutu instinct paternel oblige, Roy rassembla toutes ses forces et tira un grand coup. Ed à sa hauteur, il le prit par la taille et sauta. ils se réceptionnèrent sur une plateforme plus basse, dont les parois étaient couvertes de dessins et d'images de leur passé commun. mais l'endroit où ils étaient formait un parfait cul-de-sac.

-comment on fait pour sortir? questionna Roy

- Quand il n'y a pas de sortie, déclara Ed en frappant des mains, il n'y a qu'à s'en créer une!

- Bonne idée!

…

-qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, demanda Winry à Envy-Clara, j'ai rien compris!

-Ben, Edward et le colonel ont transmuté leur âme une deuxième fois, j'imagine.

-Quoi? – prise de conscience de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre – QUOI?

-Oups! (mon pauvre Envy, tu fais que des bourdes!) bon! Moi je vais laver le linge!

-Attend une minute, toi! *ondes assassines* explique-moi!

*petit speech made by Envy sous la menace d'une clef à molette ô combien menaçante!*

-QUOI! Alors j'ai… j'ai… embrassé le colonel dans le corps de Ed? – larmes aux yeux – Bouh! Quelle idiote! Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dis! Je me suis rendue ridicule devant un représentant de la loi.

-Qui n'en avait vraiment pas l'aspect…

-N'insulte pas mon petit copain… ah! Mais! Je me suis déclaré à Ed mais en fait s'était Mr Mustang! Bouh! quelle horreur! Je suis si ridicule maintenant!

-Ça ne date pas d'hier (tiens Envy est kamikaze?) bon, ben maintenant tu sais tout, alors je peux reprendre ma vraie forme.

-Aaah! Tu es Envy! Où est Clara? (quelle bille…)

-Elle n'existe pas!

-Alors je me suis changée devant toi!

-C'est pas ce qui m'aurait le plus inquiété à ta place. Et je ne suis pas attiré par les humaines. (Envy, c'est quoi ces sous-entendus suspicieux?)

-Holalalala! Mais qu'est-ce que…? Comment…?

-Tu peux te taire deux minutes! Tu m'étonnes que je n'aime pas les filles! (Envy, arrête! Tu vas te faire tué!) bon, ben moi je me casse! A plus.

-Quoi! Non, ne me laisse pas!

-Mais il n'y plus rien d'intéressant ici, rien ne m'empêche de partir.

-Rien ne t'empêche de partir… - yeux étincelants d'une idée machiavélique – s'il n'y a que ça…

…

-Je devrais apprendre à me taire, soupira Envy. (oui, ce serait bien!)

Il était enchaîné (où a-t-elle trouvé des chaînes?) par les mains et le cou au mur du couloir. Winry, bien qu'heureuse de le voir rester (le pauvre, il n'a pas le choix!) restait perplexe. Il fallait qu'ils se réveillent pour savoir qui était qui et chopé son Ed pour enfin déclarer au bon ses sentiments. "J'y arriverai jamais… T.T"

-Hé! J'ai faim!

-M'en fout!

-Quoi! Tu vas me laisser mourir de faim?

-Tu vas en profiter pour te tailler, et pis c'est pas demain que tu mourras de faim.

-Quoi, je suis gros?

-Ben, t'es bien portant.

-Peuh! – il se changea en Ed – parce que là je suis mieux peut-être?

-Beaucoup! Tiens ben reste comme ça, je vais m'entraîner avec toi!

-T'entraîner? Comment ça?

-Et ben, à me déclarer, gros bêta!

-Ne me traite pas de gros.

-Oh! Ça va. bon, alors voyons… euh, Edward, je te connais depuis longtemps et je me demandais…

-Ça va, moi aussi je te connais et je ne trouve pas ça très romantique d'attacher son mec pour faire sa déclaration!

-Tais-toi! Euh… j'ai découvert que j'avais des sentiments envers toi qui dépasse la simple amitié.

-Pourquoi tu récites pas ce que t'as dis la première fois?

-Mais j'étais nulle la première fois! J'ai pleuré!

-Ah! Oui! Ça c'est nul!

-Oh! Mais tu ne m'aides pas, là!

-A quel moment tu m'as demandé mon aide? Parce que je me souviens pas avoir accepté en tout cas!

-Alors voilà, je t'aime – elle en démords pas! – ça c'est dit! Après… ben c'est le baiser!

-C'est quoi ton scénar à la gomme, tu te crois vraiment dans un film à l'eau de rose! Ah! Tu ne vas pas m'embrasser, moi quand même! Non dégage!

-Quelle sainte nitouche! Ne bouge pas ça va durer deux secondes.

Elle s'approcha du pauvre Envy apeuré et ferma les yeux. Mais quelqu'un derrière elle la prit par le bras, la leva en la tourna vers lui. Elle sentit le contact des lèvres qu'elle avait déjà senti auparavant sur les siennes. Ed interrompit leur baiser pour se tourner vers Envy.

-Envy, c'est ma petite amie.

-Et je te la laisse, soupira-t-il de soulagement en reprenant sa forme habituelle. C'est une vraie folle. Tiens, tant qu'on y est, on peut me détacher!

Roy transmuta les chaînes qui tombèrent au sol. Winry était comme sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Puis elle émergea petit à petit.

-Ed… Ed! tu es réveillé ? et… tu es le Ed?

-Le seul et l'unique, et heureusement que je me suis réveillé, tu as failli me tromper avec Envy!

-Ah – prise de conscience – c'est vrai que vu sous cet angle... tu m'en veux?

-Non, ça va, rougit Ed.

-Et… tu m'as embrassé alors… tu m'aimes.

Ed sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

-Mais oui, je t'aime… quand tu ne me trompes pas!

-Plus jamais! C'est promis, plus jamais!

-J'espère bien!

-Bon, désolé les amoureux mais on a une affaire à régler Edward et moi.

-Oh, attendez, vous! Vous m'avez fait le coup le plus bas que l'on ne m'a jamais fait. Vengeance.

-Peut-être Winry, coupa Ed, mais sans lui, on ne sortira pas ensemble.

-Hum. Mouais, vous vous en sortez bien, pour le moment.

-Oh, moi, vous savez, répondit Roy, tant que vous ne me sautez pas au cou quand je suis convalescent… (ah! tu te sens bête hein! crétine!)

-Bon, on le finit ce duel? Demanda Ed.

-Quoi? C'est ça votre affaire importante – clef à molette – bande de gamins! Ed est convalescent! Vous attendrez un mois, non, même un an! Oh, et puis je refuse que mon Edward se batte avec une grosse brute comme vous, vous allez me l'abîmer!

Et c'est ainsi que mon histoire se finit à Resembool. Ed et Roy (en congé) se battaient dans un champ gracieusement prêté par un villageois naïf, sous le regard mi-inquiet, mi-attendri de Winry, Al et Hawkeye. Ed et Roy avaient beaucoup progressé et s'étaient entraîné dur pour ce duel non officiel. Malgré les efforts surhumains qu'il faisait, Ed n'arrivait toujours pas à battre Roy.

-Un jour, je vous battrai, pseudo père de mes deux yeux!

-On devient grand le jour où on bat son père, on devient adulte le jour où on le laisse gagner!

Ed se ramassa en beauté mais prit la défaite avec le sourire.

Et Envy, dans tout ça? Il a disparu durant la colère de Winry sans laisser de traces… si ce n'est l'ombre qui se projetait derrière cet arbre, près du champ (de bataille) et un rire étouffé, laissant tomber une enveloppe:

-Bande de tarés!

Ed en s'asseyant au pied de l'arbre vit et ramassa l'enveloppe. il leva les yeux dans les branchages et sourit. sur l'enveloppe était écrit "pour Roy Mustang, de la part de Méschac"

- Merci, Envy!

* * *

Voilà! désolée, je ne suis pas très habitué au parental paternel (disons que niveau père, c'est depuis loooongtemps le calme plat (et ça m'arrange!))

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette fic'. Merci de l'avoir lue jusqu'au bout!


End file.
